


Spider-Man in No Power High School AU?

by rj019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crushes, Gay Tony Stark, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Peter Parker in Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Teenagers, Top Peter Parker, Virgin Peter Parker, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rj019/pseuds/rj019
Summary: Peter dies with Tony in the endgame but when he opens his eyes, he is in a strangely comfortable bed in a huge bedroom. When he sits up and looks straight, there are 6 figures are standing in front of his eyes.Hey everyone! It's my 2nd fic here. And this is also a starker (TonyxPeter) fic so if you're not comfortable with that don't read.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 75
Kudos: 104





	1. Revived in another universe?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is19 years old and a genius. ( I've said before but I'll say again that I personally believe that when Peter's character is aged up, his personality and intelligence should show growth too. ) Peter was still 15 when he met Tony and went to Germany with him. And he was 16 when homecoming's events happened. So he was working as Tony's intern for 3 years so he was 19 when infinity war happened. That explains his age. ( We're assuming Infinity War did not happen for 3 years after homecoming. ;) So Peter got the chance to intern for Tony for 3 years and learn a lot of things. )
> 
> Peter always had a crush on Tony but he knew Tony only saw him as his manatee or at most maybe as a son which was not something he wanted.

When Peter sees Iron Man, Thor, Cap, and Miss Marvel fighting with Thanos, he runs towards that direction. Miss Marvel got the hit. Thanos had the gauntlet. He sees that Dr.Strange raised his one finger and he quickly understood what it meant. This was their chance to win against Thanos, the one time they won in fourteen million six hundred and five future. But when he turns his head towards Mr.Stark, he sees him taking stones from Thanos. No one noticed that. Even Thanos himself didn't realize that but Peter was close enough for his enhanced eyesight to catch the action. He knew what Tony was planning so he ran towards him even faster. He hears Thanos say, "I'm inevitable." as he snaps but Peter knows that nothings going to happen so he keeps going towards Tony.

Tony is going to use the stones. He is not going to survive it because the cosmos radiation energy will run through his body and armor. Peter's nanotech suit can connect to Tony's suit so he can share the energy of the stones with him. He just reach there in time to Tony and connected his suit with Tony's as he said, "And I'm... Iron Man." and Tony snapped. Suddenly all the energy started to flow through their bodies and it all started to hurt. Everything hurts. It is only now that Tony noticed him. Tony's eyes widen but he couldn't say anything because he is going through the same pain as Peter. He just gets a little closer to him and wrapped the arm by which he didn't snap around him.

The last thought in Peter's mind before everything gets blurred is _**If we don't survive this then I'm happy that I shared his pain in the last moments of his life and made it a little easier for him. I loved him, I love him, and I always will love him. If I get the chance to be with him in my next life, I'll try my best to win him**_. With that his eyes close and darkness consumes him.

* * *

Next time Peter opens his eyes, he is in a strangely comfortable bed and he snuggles into it more but then realization hits him and he snaps out it. _Was that all just a dream?_ Peter looks to his left to right. It seems he is in a huge bedroom which most definitely is not his. Not even one he has at the Compound for when he stayed over sometimes. He jerks up and looks straight, six figures are standing in front of him. He sees all six pairs of eyes stare at him amused. They're wearing strange clothes but they all looked very young.

"Hello Peter, how are you feeling?" the one with green colored clothes asks. His eyes are gentle and they all look harmless.

"I don't know" he replies, "Who are you and where am I?" Peter asks carefully.

"I want you to not overreact and listen to me very carefully Peter. You died when you tried to help Tony Stark when he snapped." this time the one with the blue colored clothes speaks.

"What?" Peter asks confused but then he realizes that everything did happen and it was not just some dream. "I remember it. What happened to Mr.Stark and is everyone alright?" Peter asks timidly afraid of the answer.

All of them look at each other before the guy with green colored again speaks up, "Tony Stark saved everyone there but there was no way he could survive the impact of using our power. Though you sharing it made it easier for him. You both died but Peter, you were not supposed to do that. It was not your time to die yet. You were supposed to live more. Only Tony Stark was supposed to die there. We are the entities of the infinity stones. I am Time Stone Entity, these are Soul, Power, Energy, Mind, and Reality Stones Entities. We are here cause we need to fix this."

Peter does not know how to react to that. He felt his eyes water when he heard that Mr.Stark died. He starts crying and sobbing. He feels some arms hug him and he let it all out. He hears someone say that it was ok and to cry all he wants. He cries for how much time he doesn't know. But he feels better when he registers that he could make it easier for the man if he was supposed to die there. Peter is happy that he died with him, he can't imagine living in a world where Mr.Stark is not there. Once everything is clearer, he can see that the 6 figures are wearing the clothes the same colors as the stone. It makes it a little easier to recognize who is who. The one hugging him was Soul Stone Entity.

"We have never seen a soul as pure as yours. It is tempting to keep it to myself but you know, everyone has used our powers for their own selfish intentions and desires. But you Peter Parker, you are too good for your own good. You deserve to live your life." the Soul Stone Entity says.

"I heard your last thoughts when you died. You're truly selfless and you loved him a lot to do that for him." the Mind Stone Entity says.

" So we are here to revive you, to give you a chance to live again but in a different universe. In this universe, there are no superheroes, mutants, Avengers, or shield on Earth. In this universe, they are all normal people without any powers. No one knows anything about our existence. And before you ask your Tony Stark is alive in this universe." the Reality Stone Entity says and smirks at the blush spreading on Peter's cheeks.

" This universe's Peter Parker died in a plane crash with his parents while going on a vacation trip to Italy. His body was never found but we know that he actually died. That is why we chose this universe for you. You can take his place here. We have made a perfect alibi for you so that our existence stays hidden from the world which is not supposed to know about it. The alibi is that you survived miraculously in the plane crash which was near a seashore in Italy. You got floated to the private beach of some rich middle-aged couple who coincidently were there on a vacation. They saved you but when you woke up, you'd lost your memories so they adopted you because they didn't know who you were and had no kids even after trying for years." he continues and gets excited at the alibi part. 

"After years, when you were 14, something happened that triggered your memories and you got them back and you told your adoptive parents about it. They were really supportive and helped you find out about your parents but when you learned that they didn't survive the crash, you left it there without preying in farther. You remembered May and Ben too and learned that they were alive and wanted to meet them but you knew that they must think of you as dead so you didn't want to break into there peaceful life and you loved your adoptive parents a lot just as if they were your own. So you lived with them. They were really kind to him and supportive of your advanced studies. After all, you are a genius." this time it's Mind Stone Entity.

"But your adoptive parents died in the car accident a month after your 18th birthday. You were devastated and didn't want to live there anymore. It pained you a lot to stay at the place along with all the memories of them and you didn't know many people there and your adoptive parents didn't have any relatives either. So you only stayed there for a while to take care of their funeral and stuff there. You sold the company of our adoptive parents cause you did not want to manage it. You wanted to open your own Tech company. You were not into the business your adoptive parents had. Your adoptive father always knew it so once he had told you that if anything like this happens you can do that and if you want to go back to New York and you don't have anyone here, you can. So you decided to do that." the Energy Stone Entity adds in.

"You still had many other properties and stuff from inheritance. You sold all of the properties in Italy. You only left the beach house and the private beach where they found you and your own house where you all lived because of memories spent there. You were escaping from there but you can't sell those and you knew you'll maybe someday go there. You bought a small Tech Company instantly in New York after selling your adoptive parents' company. You knew you could take it to a high level with your tech so you did not buy the already successful company instead you went for a smaller one and sent some of your people already there and made one of your adoptive father's trusted and capable employee CEO to start the work and now only in a year it's already one of the biggest companies with the products you designed. You supply product designs to the company and help with business strategies. You're the backbone of the De Rege Industries. Your adoptive father trained you well to manage business no matter which type. After a year of taking care of everything in Italy, you moved to New York. You had already bought a place and built the house according to your preference over the year. You moved there and got admission to the school for geniuses, Midtown High School as Peter Parker after you confirm your identity with police but you have not met your aunt and uncle yet and they still don't know you are alive. That's where you come in. phew!" the Power Stone Entity concludes.

Peter hears this all patiently. All six of them get on the bed and sits around Peter looking at him expectantly."What?" Peter asks.

"What do you think? Is it ok and believable? We spent the whole time you were unconscious to come up with this." asks the Time Stone Entity. "It sounds like a movie plot and fantasy. " Peter says with a laugh. 

"Whatever it is enough. There are no loopholes. We covered it all plus that all really had happened. Even if someone tries to find anything, they won't." the Time Stone Entity says. " Wait wait wait. That all did not happen so how is all going to be?" Peter asks. They all smirk and then the Reality Stone Entity says, " Did you forget that who we are? We are the entities of Infinity Stones so of course, we can do these tiny miny things like adding some things which were not there. That means Peter Parker, you're going to be so rich and popular here. And we forget to tell you, your Italian name is Loreto Benozzo De Rege. We'll even give you fake memories so that you know every detail and those will feel very real like you, yourself has lived it but it'll not be as real as your actual memories obviously. You'll get them after we leave."

"Did you really have to go to that extreme? Like making me all rich and stuff?" Peter asks and already feels bad that they'll leave later and he'll be alone in this completely strange universe but it's good that they'll give him memories. Those will be a great help.

" Of course, we had to. You deserve it all after everything you've been through and we want to do it for you." the Mind Stone Entity says.

"Now listen to me very seriously. You must live in this universe from now on and you can't go back to yours anymore. ok?" the Soul Stone Entity tells him in a serious tone.

"Yes, I know that I can't go back there and I think I don't want to go too," Peter says in low voice. "Hey come on look at brighter side here, you are rich, your uncle Ben is alive, Tony Stark is alive and single and you have a whole new universe to explore and wait did I tell you that you'll have spidey powers too." the Soul Stone Entity says trying to cheer him up.

"Wait wait really? I'll still have my Spidey powers?" Peter asks disbelievingly. "Of course, why won't you? They are yours, we won't take them from you. But remember that you have to be careful with whom you trust. It'll be better if you keep them a secret for a while or as much as you can. It'll be safer for you." he says. "Thank you" Peter thanks them.

"We have to tell you something. This is the last time we meet. We won't be meeting again." the Time Stone Entity says sadly and they all hug Peter. "You know for someone who can be so destructive, you guys are really cute and innocent!" Peter says with a small smile reassuringly and hugs back. They all kiss him on his cheeks one by one as they stand up from the bed. "It's not us who are destructive but people who use us." says the Reality Stone Entity. They say goodbye to him as the disappear from there.

Once entities left Peter takes in his surroundings and sees that he is on a bed in a very big and nice bedroom. Then all the fake memories come flashing just as the entities said. Once that stops he knew that he was in his bedroom. He sits there and thinks about everything over again. He starts crying when he got a little overwhelmed. Once he calms down, he thinks that at least everyone got back and Thanos is gone. He thinks that he should live the life he has been granted. He stands up and takes his laptop in his hand.

He wonders where this world's Mr. Stark is? So he searches Tony Stark on Google. What he finds left him in total shock. Tony Stark in this universes is only a teenager. A 17-year-old and going to turn 18 in a month. _Oh my god. Oh my god. I am older than Mr.Stark here in this universe._ He digs in more. He finds that his father Howard Stark and mother Maria Stark are both alive and the Stark industry is handled by Howard Stark and they are still rich as ever (but hey he himself is rich now). When he reads this he is happy that Mr. Stark has his parents in this universe. Next thing He finds out is that Tony Stark is an open and proud Gay and he goes to Midtown high school which by the way is the school he took admission in. To say he was beyond shocked was an understatement. Once Pete calms down from his shock, he realizes that he is still in his nano suit. He stands up leaving his laptop on the bed and go to his lab. He is happy he has his own lab now in his house. He is grateful for what the entities' have done for him.

He giggles at the realization that how rich he is now. He calls out for Karen and tells her to install herself in the system in his house which by the way is made by him because he is half done making his own AI according to his fake memories. He removed both his suits and put it on the lab table and make a mental note to fix them later. And go around exploring the lab even though he knew everything. He was only in his briefs now but the room was warm enough. He sees a box with a note on one of the tables. He opened the box and found his researches and studies, and other lab stuff from his universe. His and Mr.Stark photo with an internship certificate is also there. He quickly picks up the note and reads. 

"One last little gift from us." There was a wink emoticon at the end of the sentence. He smiled to himself and let out a little laugh and thanks. 

He goes back to his room and goes to the closet taking some clothes. He takes a shower and properly check out his room. He goes to his study table and sees his schedule for school. He is starting on Monday. He takes his phone in his hand and sees it's Sunday morning. 

He is happy he at least has a day to acclimatize his surroundings and finding out more info about Mr.Stark before facing him. He goes to his bed again and takes his laptop in his hand. And starts digging in. He finds some photos of Tony and he is mesmerized with his beauty. He can't help but feel that he might actually have a chance to get together and getting into a relationship with him in this universe. He thinks that it won't be bad to get to know Tony from this universe. From what he read about Tony Stark in this universe, he can tell that Tony is really cool here too. He is also a genius in here too. Of course, he is. After all Tony Stark is Tony Stark this universe or any other.

He then checks out his own social media accounts and he is kind of find himself amused after seeing his followers and the photos and his popularity. Even though he remembers from his fake memories that his adoptive parents were one of the richest people in the world and he himself owns a company which he is a sole owner of, but still. He opens Instagram and go to Tony's account. He finds Tony's photos with other Avengers. He would have been shocked if he hadn't already gotten so many blows in one day. All Avengers were also teenagers. He finds himself giggling at how young they are looking. 

He then shut his laptop down and stands up. He wants to work on some stuff. He goes to the lab and went to work. He wants to make holographic screens and stuff from his universe. He is used to them by now because of his lab sessions with Mr.Stark. He even decides to make his own phone, laptop, and tablet pads in which he can install Karen. He also decides to complete his AI so he can keep Karen a secret and use her only regarding Spider-Man and when he is alone. He will install both of the AIs in his house. _They can be friends._ Peter thinks to himself and smiles. Its good to be back in the lab and working.

He worked on those types of stuff at the lab when he actually started interning for Mr. Stark. And he is happy that he is loaded in this universe cause he has everything he needs in his lab here. He silently thanks stones' entities. He decides to finish it all till night and cause it was all something he is used to making so it wasn't hard. "Karen, Play some music." With that, he starts working. He works for a few hours and he is done a phone, a pad, a laptop, and a watch which all has sensors to generate holographic screens. He had made designs for them when he was working in the lab last time. He is also done with the lab's big holographic screens. He is really thankful for his 3 years of internship with Mr.Stark. _I hope Mr.Stark is resting in peace._ He hears his stomach grumble. _I need food._

"Karen, what is the time?" he asks as he starts walking out of the lab with his phone and pad towards the kitchen.

"It's 2:15 pm, Peter" Karen replies in her soft voice.

"Ok. Karen transfer all my data and things from the other devices to the devices that I made. Make my phone number the same for this phone too. You have gone through everything to know about my new life right?" Peter asks her.

"Of course, Peter. I know almost everything. You should check it out and if I'm missing anything, you can upload it." Karen replies confidently.

Peter smiles and says, "Good! Now I'll start making the other AI after eating something. You can help me with it and I'll upgrade your coding too. Now if you have all my data of this universe too, can you tell me what I have scheduled for next month?" Peter asks.

"Your whole next month is almost free except for submitting new designs. You had an interview with a tech business magazine but you did it yesterday so you don't have any disturbance for your first whole month here and can concentrate on school and personal stuff. It is going to be published next week." Karen says.

"Thanks! Karen, it's good that I have the whole month and as for the designs it can be done easily." Peter says. He enters the kitchen and make some pasta for himself. He takes it to the table and set it down before he sits. He gets some on his plate to eat. As he starts eating he thinks about changes in himself after getting his fake memories. He is super rich and has many cars and bikes. He thinks that he is more confident and mentally stronger than before, he has better etiquette now. _Of course, I was brought up in a rich family._ He also finds that he doesn't mind being center of attention too unlike before. He thanks the entities again for that cause he knows that if it was the same him from before, he would not be able to stand that.

He then thinks of his adoptive parents, they were really good people. He has named the company after their last name. Even if he did not live those memories, he can still feel the connection with them and feels the grief too. He has now traveled so many countries with his adoptive father and he even knows many more languages than before. He knew Italian, Russian, and Franch before but now he also knows Russian, Spanish, Korean, Chinese, Japanise, Arabic, Latin, other Asian languages, etc. 

He can now even play many musical instruments, dances, and sings too. _I think the entities overdid it. I'm not some prince._ Peter thinks as he nervously laughs a little. He sees that he has already finished his pasta while thinking. He takes his pad in hand and takes a deep breath. 

Now it's time to check what he was dreading since morning. "Karen, show me info of May and Ben Parker," he commands Karen. The info shows up on the holographic screen as puts the pad on the table.

He learns that they still live in Queens but not in the apartment but in a 2 story cozy house. They think that he is dead and even have a tombstone of his name. Ben and May both has stable and good-paying jobs. They are living stable and domestic lives. He is happy for them. He saves the address and their phone numbers in his phones. He is going to visit them tomorrow after shcool and tell them about him being alive and apologize for not meeting them earlier.

He washes the dishes and goes back to the lab to work. He starts complete making his AI and upgrading Karen's coding. When he is done, it's already dark outside. He sees time. It's already 7 o'clock. He thinks about what name he should give to his new AI. He thinks back to when he and Mr.Stark were joking around to give what names to AIs and Mr.Stark said E.D.I.T.H. and he asked what it meant. Mr.Stark told him that it means Even Dead I'm The Hero. He smiles at the memory and names his AI E.D.I.T.H.

" Ok Edith, you online?" Peter asks.

"Yes, Peter I'm online and perfectly installed along with Karen. I have every data she has and she will be helping me with getting used to things." she replies in a calm voice.

Peter smiles proudly and stands up to get out of the lab and calling it a day in the lab for now. He goes to the kitchen and makes himself something light to eat. After eating he goes to the living room and watch some TV there even though he has one in his room too. After a while, he retires to his bedroom and calls it a day officially after telling Edith and Karen to wake him up in the morning for the school. He gets things ready for the school the next day because he doesn't want to mess anything up for the first day and maybe meeting Tony for the first time in this universe. 

Imagine... These are Peter's house and his underground garage but with more cars and bikes too.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. Who else thinks that those Infinity Stone Entities are us fans? 🤭 

The age difference between Peter and Tony is 1 year and 3 months. Peter is older.

Hope you enjoyed it. ( ╹▽╹ )


	2. Midtown High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This universe's Midtown High is really different than one from Peter's universe but Peter doesn't mind cause he is more than enough capable of surviving there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Peter thinks anything from the past in this universe, just know that it's from the fake memories. I am not going to mention it all the time.

**^^^^^^^MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL ^^^^^^^**

The next morning Peter woke up at 5:45 am with Edith voice beaming through the room. He is happy that he went to bed early cause he is feeling fully rested and fresh. He smiles to himself _I might meet Mr.Stark or should I say Tony in this universe cause we both don't know each other yet here and he is even younger than me._ He is really excited. He really wants to work things out here. He can't say that he definitely will fall in love with Tony Stark here cause he doesn't know much about him. Everything he knows about Tony here is only from the internet, social media, and stuff. He likes it so far but falling in love is not something that happens like this. Peter thinks that he looks really cute and now he doesn't have a goaty. Pete giggles to himself. If he wants to know more about Tony he can but he doesn't want to invade his privacy and he wants to get to know him gradually and fall in love and win him over. So far he likes his plan. But first, he needs to get out of bed so he gets up and head to the bathroom and does his morning routine and showers. 

He went into his closet and looks at all the clothes and accessories and smiles. He chooses his outfit for his first day of school. (The one below but he is wearing a black denim jacket too.)

He thinks he looks good enough. He decided to dress up a little because he has to maintain his image too according to his position here. Though not everyone in the school knows yet that he is Loreto Benozzo De Rege cause he has taken admission as Peter Parker there. Though it will change when they'll see him and if knows about him and how he looks. The interview he gave on Saturday, he has made a statement in that saying he is Peter Parker and told his story but it is going to release on Wednesday. He is grateful for that cause he does not want Ben and May to find out like that. As for his company, he has not made any public appearance for that, only important business meetings and stuff. And he has been laying low but people still know about him owning the company. Media is as curious as ever to find out more about him but his manager takes care of that stuff. His adoptive parents never gave out much info about him so his life has always been a mystery. _T_ _he stone entities. Of course, a typical movie plot._ He shakes his head and laughs. 

He takes his bag and check if everything is there. He puts his laptop, pad in there too. He takes his phone and put it in his pocket. He leaves the room and goes to his lab and takes his watch he made which looks like a normal watch but has sensors that can show holographic screen but what's cooler is that it can transform into web-shooters. He and Mr.Stark made it together in his universe cause Peter said that his watch gauntlet was cool. He smiles and then put on his glasses with his AIs installed in them, the one like Mr.Stark's. He made them when he was working on Edith. _Gosh! I really miss Mr.Stark._ He goes to the kitchen and askes as he makes himself some coffee and toast, " So Karen, how is Midtown High School here? Is it the same as our universe?" he sees time. It's 6:30. He still has an hour.

"Peter Midtown High School here is totally different from the one back in our universe. 67% of students there come from rich families. Others are some charity cases or scholarship students but I'm happy to say that bullying rate there is the lowest in the whole New York because of strictness and discipline. Though the school is for geniuses, it still concentrates on overall education and not just textbook ones. You'll have other classes too like music, dance, culture, arts, gym, literature, etc. You must at least have 3 of them, you can have more but 3 is compulsory for every student. They will be included in your final credits. You can say that it's a typical prestigious high school unlike the public school back in our universe." Karen replies somewhat amusedly.

Peter is shocked for a moment and tries to take in the information he just heard. " Woah! Now I actually think that the Entities made the right decision by overdoing some stuff for me. At least I won't make fool of myself." he laughed at that. But now it does make sense that why Tony is in this school. _Wait, Is MJ and Ned there too?_ he thinks. " Is Ned and MJ there too?" he asks. " Yes, they are. Ned's father is a successful businessman and MJ's parents are well-known surgeons." Karen says. Peter is done making coffee and toast so he takes them to the table and sits down and starts having them. _My etiquette really has got affected after the whole fake memory thing. I don't even feel like they are fake. It's like I lived them. The entities were not lying when they said they will feel very real but not as real as his own._

"That's good. I can befriend them here too," he says cheerfully. He finishes his coffee and toast. He takes his cup and plate to the sink and washes them. It's 6:50. He checks the time. He thinks that he should leave for school now so he can check in early and take in his surroundings. He lives in Brooklyn so it will take 20 min drive to reach school. So he goes to his underground parking and decides to drive his red Lamborghini. Peter smiles silly. _I'm so rich now._

Once Peter is at school, he parks his car and gets out. Peter can see that everyone is looking at him curiously. He is not nervous with all the attention. In fact, he is feeling good about it and more confident. He smiles and starts walking towards the building. He goes to the office to check-in where the lady asks him which extra activities classes he will take. He decides to choose music, dance, art, and gym. He chose the gym too cause now he no longer needs to hide his skills and strength though he will have to be careful to keep them on a normal level. Peter asks politely, " Can you tell me in which class Tony Stark is?" the lady looks at awe at him because of his mannerism and replies, "Why not, he is in the same class as you." Peter looks at her confused so she adds, "He skipped a grade and go to teacher's office and your homeroom teacher will give you a brief tour of the school and take you to your class. It is not every day we have a transfer student here. It's very rare." _Oh, that makes sense after all he is Tony Stark._ He thinks to himself. He smiles at the lady and thanks her.

He left the office and checked his schedule. He sees that Mr.Harrington is his homeroom teacher. _So the teachers are the same._ He starts walking towards the teacher's office. He meets Mr.Harrington there who greets him with a huge smile and welcomes him. He gives him a quick tour and as they start walking towards his class, the bell rings. "Looks like we will be on time," Mr.Harrington says. By the time they reach the class, all the halls are clear and every student is in the class. "You stay here. Come in when I tell you to." Mr.Harrington tells him at the door and goes in. Peter just rolls his eyes. _Typical new student routine. Why is everything so typical?_ Peter can hear him talking to the class. "Good Morning class. Today we have a new transfer student. You can come in." Peter again rolls his eyes and goes in. As he looks at him, Mr.Harrigton says, "Please introduce yourself." 

He turns towards the class and freezes for a moment when he sees Tony sitting at one of the back branches near the window. He is wearing a brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt under it and black jeans and ankle-high brown boots. _He is so beautiful._ Peter thinks but before he loses more of his momentum, he clears his throat and says, "Hello everyone. I'm Peter Parker. I used to live in Italy but moved here for personal reasons." his eyes meet Tonys whose eyes widen as he continues, "Hope we can get along well." he finishes. Mr.Harrington claps and ask the students who are looking very curious, "Any questions for him class?"

He looks around the class and notice that Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barns and Sam Wilson is also there but Ned and MJ are not in his class.

But then he sees Tony hurriedly raising his hand as he asks, "Are you, Loreto Benozzo De Rege?" 

Peter knew that someone will defiantly recognize him but he did not know that it will be Tony to recognize him first. "Yes, that is me. I am Loreto Benozzo De Rege." Peter admits. Everyone is going to know anyway. He hears everyone gasp including Mr.Harrington but before he is bombarded with questions Mr.Harrington says, "Ok now why don't you go and sit beside Tony?" _What? Is this some kind of romance movie or what? where main leads sit beside each other. Not that I mind._ Peter shrugs and nods as he goes towards Tony and sits on the bench beside Tony's. Tony is still looking at him. "Hey, I'm Tony Stark." He says as he extends his hand. Peter didn't expect that but he still smiles and takes his hand. But then Mr.Harrington starts teaching so they could not continue their conversation. All throughout the class, he could feel Tony giving him glances. He doesn't react though.

* * *

So this is Chapter 2. Hope it was good. 


	3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Chapter's name says it all. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is about Tony from the universe Pete is in now

Tony Stark. Everyone knows this name in the whole country. He is the sole heir to Stark Industries being the only son to Howard and Maria Stark. Stark Industries is one of the biggest tech companies in the world. Howard Stark himself is a genius so when he saw his son might be even better than him, he was so proud and he still is. Tony Stark is 17 but is going to turn 18 in a month and he is already helping his father in his lab to create stark products. (Stark Industries in this universe never produced weapons, it always a tech company. Do you remember the big arc-reactor from IM 1? It's still there but they don't know about it's potential yet.)

He was always very much smaller and feminine than other boys his age since childhood. So when he came out as gay at age 14, it was no surprise. He was afraid to tell his parents but they accepted him wholeheartedly and supported him. (Remember they are in the 21st century.) After sometime Tony came out as gay publically. Things were not very good but not very bad either and after some time everything went back to normal. In fact, it helped the LGBTQ+ society a lot. He is proud and openly gay. He was seen with many other guys on a date but only he and those close to him knows that in fact, he is still a virgin. He went on dates and dated many guys but he never found someone he liked or trusted enough to give his virginity. 

A year ago, he saw a new product from a small tech company. He was really impressed with it. After some time, that company released more products and was growing at a fast pace. He became more interested in that company so he asked his father about it. His father also said that he has also been impressed with the tech and the way the company is growing. They both did some research on it. It was a sole proprietor company. The company's name was De Rege Industries and was owned by Loreto Benozzo De Rege. He was not the CEO but he was the one supplying the tech.

His father was surprised by the discovery. He told him that the De Rege family was one of the richest in the world and had a huge business in Italy. Now they were even more interested. They found that De Rege couple died in a car accident a few months ago and now there heir and adopted son was the owner of everything of theirs. But they saw that he sold out their company. The De Rege couple always kept their boy's information hidden so there was not very much about him. Only info about him was his name, picture, age, and that he is a genius. When they saw that the guy was only 19, they were shocked cause he was literally the richest youngster out there. Now it made sense why the company was growing so fast. But what did not make sense was that why would he sell his parent's company and by a company here all the way in New York. 

Tony went into his room and tried to find out more about the Loreto Benozzo De Rege. He found his official social media. He opened his Instagram but there was not much info there but some photos were there which were more or less probably controlled by PR. When Tony saw the photos of him, he was mesmerized by the guy. He was starting to have a crush on the guy. He thought that the guy was so handsome and beautiful at the same time plus he was a genius. Tony knew he definitely started to like the guy instantly. He started to keep looking out for more info about him. He started to keep updated about him. He followed all his social media accounts with his fake account. But Loreto never posted anything after the date of his parents funeral. He always looked forward to his company's products and new techs. These went on for months. The De Rege industries keep on growing and now is one of the biggest tech companies in the US. Everyone was really curious about the owner of the company but no one found out much about him. Tony didn't go on date with any other guy after he started crushing on him. He always compared other guys to him and no one caught his interest anymore.

One day his father tells him that he is going to do a business deal with De Rege Industries and going to the meeting the next day to discuss the collaboration when they were having the dinner. Tony got really excited and asks his father to take him. His father laughs at him and says with a smirk, "I know you have got a crush on Loreto. Good taste by the way." Tony's cheek got red and both his parents laugh at their son. "Don't worry son, I'll take you with me. Be ready at 11 tomorrow to leave the house. The meeting will start at 1 pm. You can skip school for a day." Howard says with a fond smile. Tony instantly perks up and finishes his dinner.

Tony goes to his room and he is so excited for tomorrow that he even got his outfit for tomorrow got ready. _What if he is there tomorrow. That's silly he's probably in Italy._ thoughts like those keep coming in his mind. He doesn't know when he falls asleep. He woke up with his alarm ringing at 8:30. He was going to turn it off but then the events of the night before come rushing to him and he sits up instantly and smiles to himself. He gets up and gets ready. He went down to have breakfast and sees his parents already there and Jarvis is cooking. "Good morning Mum, Dad, Jarvis" he greeted cheerfully. "Look at who is up on time and is ready and all cheerful. Love really does make a person to things that they never do." his father teases him. He only smiles cheekily. They have breakfast and then leave to go to work.

The meeting was held at De Rege so they go there. Tony sees the building and it was big not as big as theirs but still big. They go in and Tony's eyes start wondering. _hmm, the interior is nice_ Tony thinks. A guy comes and greets them and then gives them a brief tour of the building. Tony liked it. He would love to check everything out thoroughly and especially the labs but it's not possible cause they are still from a rival company. When the guy starts to lead them to the meeting room, Tony starts to get a little nervous. But when they reach there, he sees that only the company's CEO and some other department heads are there. He gets a little disappointed but he knew that was the most probable thing but he still had tiny hope. His father and the CEO shakes hands and his father introduces Tony. When the meeting was going to start the CEO speaks up, "Our company's owner as you all know Loreto Benozzo De Rege is going to be connected through an audio call with us since it's our company's first collaboration with other tech company and that also with Stark Industries which is such a pleasure." When Tony heard that he looks up excitedly _oh my god, I'll be able to hear his voice._ he thinks. His father sees his sudden change in expression and smirks at him. The CEO puts his phone on the table under a mic and puts the speaker on.

A voice comes from the other side, "Hello department heads and Mr.Stark. It's a huge pleasure to be working with you. I have read about your works and it's really good. I'm Loreto Benozzo De Rege." the voice was firm and confident but also mesmerizing. Tony was lost all throughout the meeting. He still knew what was going on in the meeting but his main focus was Loreto's voice and his father didn't seem to mind. After all, he knew that was the only thing Tony was there for. "I've sent my part of the designs to my company's department heads. They will be the one to continue the further manufacturing and stuff. What you saw here was a prototype made by me." Loreto says. Tony is disappointed that maybe he won't be able to hear him again but then he thought _we're in the same business. We'll definitely interact more in the future._ Tony smiles at the thought. Tony did not say anything throughout the meeting. He was observing the prototype and listening to Loreto's voice. When everything is discussed and finalized, Loreto says, "It was nice doing business with you Mr.Stark. Looking forward to our future collaborations." Tony is very happy to hear that. "The feeling is mutual Mr.De Rege." his father replies. They signed the contract and left from there. 

In the car, his father asks, "Why didn't you say anything? It was your chance to talk to him." He just smile as he replies, " I didn't want to have our first time talking in some boring meeting." His father only chuckles and shakes his head. From that day Tony's crush grew even more. And the next 3 months were just spent like that. 

All his friends know about his crush on an Italian guy who didn't look like one cause Tony is always talking about him. They all always teases him about it. It is Wednesday and Tony is hanging out with his friends at his house. Everyone was lazily laying on the couch and the floor of the living room and doing their own things while some movie is playing in the background. Tony was only looking at a news article about Loreto in Italian which said that he sold all his properties in Italy except for his house and private beach. That is when his phone notification rings up and he sees an Instagram post notification from Loreto Benozzo De Rege. He binks twice before he starts to scream while throwing Rhodey's head off his lap, " Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! He posted." Everyone groans at him for breaking their peaceful atmosphere. Rhodey gets on his feet and says, "What the fuck man. Who the hell posted?" Tony ignored everyone and connects his phone screen with TV's and says," Loreto posted." 

"Oh come on that guy again," Pepper says as she sits up and hisses at him as she had to get out of her girlfriend Nat's arms. Tony ignores her too and opens his fake Instagram account. Everyone knows that now he is going to ignore everyone so they all shut up and look at the tv screen as he opens the post. There was a photo of Loreto giving a sitting pose with a plane in the background which is most probably his private plane. The caption is, "To New York and new life." (Ignore the spider-man costume in the pic.)

Everyone stays quiet for a while until Tony again screams "Oh My God! He is so hot and he is coming to New York. He is coming here, guys. There is a chance I might meet him. Someone, please pinch me to let me know I'm not dreaming" the whole time he was saying that he was shaking the nearest person in his reach of hold who was poor Rhodey again. But Rhodey takes the opportunity to get his revenge and pinches him hard. Tony let out a pained ah and says, "What the fuck man." to which Rhodey smirks and everyone laughs. "You said to pinch you." Tony groans but start smiling happily. "At least now I know I'm not dreaming." He starts daydreaming. 

"Okay, Tony has officially gone insane after a guy." Bruce says and everyone laughs again. "Hey hey earth to Tony." Steve says while shaking him. "What Steve? Go and annoy your boyfriend Bucky, not me." Tony says annoyed. "Hey, Tony. You'll need a plan to get near the guy if you can even meet him in the first place. We can help with that." says Natasha. Everyone agrees with her. "What are we going to do?" Tony asks. "Well, He said 'To New York and new life.' in his caption. That means that he must be moving here." Nat says. "And that means that he must have bought a house here." Stephen adds. "Woah why didn't I think of that?" Tony says. "Cause Tony, my boy, you were too deep into your daydreaming." Clint says and everyone again laughs while Tony blushes. "Now let's start our research." Wanda says and everyone agrees. Tony starts to hack into a government database for property registration.

"What the fuck! we are searching for hours but we didn't find any properties except for his company's under his name and there was no house or residence in those." Scott says and everyone groans while Tony looks a little sad and disappointed but not much cause he is still happy that Loreto is moving to New York so there is a big chance of him meeting him. "What if he is going to live with someone else?" Vision suggests and that is when Tony realizes that what if Loreto was already in a relationship with someone and his tears involuntarily starts going down from his eyes. Wanta smacks his boyfriend on his shoulder. "Hey, Tony, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that maybe he'll be staying with some friend or it can be even the hotel until he finds a place suitable for him." Vision explains and everyone takes Tony into a group hug. They all were very protective of Tony cause he was the youngest of the group and had a small figure. They hated it when he cried.

Once Tony calms down, Steve speaks up, "Hey man. That guy is a mystery. You, yourself said that. So maybe he might have got someone else like maybe his CEO buy a house for him so the media can't find his house. And I don't think so he is in any kind of relationship since he is moving here so it is clear that he has no one there. As for here, it's his first time coming here so there is no way someone is here too. You know for a genius, you're a dumbass." Everyone laughs including Tony. "That is true. Thanks, Steve. I think you're right now that I'm thinking from that perspective." Tony says as his mood is getting better. They all spent the night discussing things and they decided to have a sleepover and go to school from there the next day. 

The next morning at 6:30, at the breakfast table with his family and friends, Tony's mood is back to being cheerful. Jarvis even made his favorite breakfast dishes for him. He was eating when he heard his notification go off again and he takes out his phone then his mom says, "No phones while eating." Tony replies, "Mom please just this once." His mom warns him that only this once. He unlocks his phone and sees that it really is the notification for Loreto's Instagram post. He hurriedly opens it. There is a photo taken from the plane window of the plane's wing and New Youk city below. The caption was "At New York City now."

Tony stands up as he says loudly, "He is here." and his mom glares at him as his father asks him, "What is going on here and who is where?" Everyone laughs at him as he blushes and says, "Loreto Benozzo De Rege is here. He just landed in New York." After hearing this even his mom, dad, and Jarvis also laugh. "That makes sense about your excitement and eagerness to check your phone." his mom says with a chuckle. "If he is here that means that I might be able to meet him at the meeting next month for a new collaboration project after the first one was a huge success." his father says. "Wait what? You'll take me with you, right?" Tony asks expectantly. His father smirks as he says, "It depends on how your behavior is this whole month." Tony groans and everyone laughs. "Ok, I'll behave then will you take me?" Tony asks again.

Everyone looks at him in shock. Then his mother speaks up, "You really like this guy, don't you?" she asks Tony but it was more of a statement but before Tony can reply she again speaks up but this time to Howard, "Oh honey! Our son might be in love!" there was excitement in her voice. "It looks like that. He hasn't even met the guy but is already getting influenced by him. I think Loreto can get our son on track." his father says with amusement and a little laugh. The discussion went on and then all the teens went to school.

A few days went by but there was no post again from Loreto. Tony wants to know so much about him and meet him. Now that they are in the same city, his expectations are even higher.

It's Monday morning and Tony really doesn't want to go to school but he has to so he gets up and gets ready and leaves for school. He enters in the class exactly on time as the bell rings. He greets Bruce, Steve, Nat, Bucky and Sam and goes to sit on his seat. Mr.Harrington comes into the class. Tony was not paying attention to his blabber about a new transfer student but when he asks for the new guy to enter he looks up and what he saw blew his mind. He looks at Loreto with wide eyes. _He is so hot and handsome._ He thinks to himself. Tony sees that his friends were giving him looks. Mr.Harrington asks him to introduce himself. 

"Hello everyone. I'm Peter Parker. I used to live in Italy but moved here for personal reasons." Tony hears him say. _His voice is even more mesmerizing when I can hear it directly. Wait wait wait did he just say, Peter Parker. No way!_ but before he can continue thinking, his eyes meet with Loreto or should he say, Peter, he is confused. Tony's eyes widen as he continues, "Hope we can get along well." he finishes. _Why do I feel like it was directed to me?_ Tony thinks. Mr.Harrington claps and ask the students who are looking very curious, "Any questions for him class?"

Tony hurriedly raises his hand and asks "Are you, Loreto Benozzo De Rege?" 

There was a pause before he hears. "Yes, that is me. I am Loreto Benozzo De Rege." he admits. Tony has to try hard to keep his smile. He hears everyone gasp including Mr.Harrington but before _Loreto or Peter oh whatever, I will have to clear this confusion soon_ is bombarded with questions Mr.Harrington says, "Ok now why don't you go and sit beside Tony?" _wait beside me. He'll sit beside me_ This time Tony can't help but smile but he turns his head to hide it. When he looks back at Loreto/Peter is walking towards him.

Tony is looking at him when he takes the seat on the bench beside him. Before Tony can filter out his words he says, "Hey, I'm Tony Stark" and extends his hand for a handshake. _Really Tony? That was the best you could do_ Tony thinks to himself and curses himself in his head. But when he sees Loreto/Peter smile at him and shake his hand, he forgets it all. But before they can continue their conversation Mr.Harrington starts teaching. Tony still feels the warmth of his hand on his own. All throughout the class he can't help but glance towards Loreto/Peter. _God, it's getting annoying now. I need to know what to call him now soon._ Tony thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter bought the house under his CEO's name first but transferred it under his name, Peter Parker when he confirms his identity with police. He did it so anyone can't find his house even before his arrival.
> 
> And I wanted Tony to be spoiled and emotional so he is going to get all the love. XD 
> 
> So that was Chapter 3. How was it, guys? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Peter's day at school being full of ups and downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's day at school and him meeting other.  
> Peter plays piano and sings in his music class and Tony joins him by playing guitar.  
> And Peter tells him about his story from this universe and takes him to meet with his aunt and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are not going to be in this story.

As the class is going on, Peter can feel that everyone is giving him glances especially from the avengers _I don't know I should call them that or not since they are not avengers here._ Peter thinks. He can feel Tony's glances the most. _Tony's hand felt so good in mine._ he thinks to himself. He ignores everyone's glance all throughout the class. When the class ends, everyone starts getting out of the room but he is putting his thing away slowly so he can stay behind and talk to Tony. He can see from the corner of his eyes that Tony is doing the same. 

Once everyone is out of the class, Peter approaches Tony, "Hey, Tony." he greets. "Hey, Lore... no, Pete... no, I don't know what to call you," Tony says confused as to what to call him. Peter laughs at that and says, "You can call me Peter. That is my real name. Before my parents adopted me." Tony looks at him and says, "Okay. Hey Peter. Which is your next class?" Tony smiles at him as he is asking that. _He is so beautiful._ Peter thinks. They compared their schedules and they find that they don't have class together till the 4th period. "Hey, you have the same activity classes as me," Tony says as he looks at Peter's schedule. "Well, it's a good thing then that I selected them," Peter says with a smile and see Tony's cheek dust a little. When Tony stands up he notices how small he really is. Tony is more than a head shorter than him. If he hugs Tony, Tony's head will rest perfectly on his heart. Peter smiles at the thought. _I can legit engulf his whole body with mine. He is so cute._ Peter thinks.

They start walking out of the class and Peter can feel everyone is looking at them or more particularly him. "Someone must have posted about you on our school forum during the class. Things get spread very fast." Tony says with a little laugh. Peter can hear everyone whispering about him because of his super hearing but he ignores them and concentrate on Tony.

Peter says, "I worked with your father. It was a pleasure. Though I just talked to him once in the meeting that also on an audio call." Peter chuckles at that. "I know I was there too," Tony says. _What Tony was at the meeting where I talked to his father, well not me but it was me. Woah._ Peter thinks as he looks at Tony with surprise and asks, "Why didn't you say something?" Tony chuckles and replies, "I was busy checking out the prototype. It was really good and I liked to listen to your voice." Tony realizes what he said and starts blushing to which Peter smirks and says, "Did you?" _Woah it's getting better. Tony likes my voice. Good, it's a good thing._

Tony let out a frustrated yes as he changes the topic. "I have been keeping up with your work. Your tech and designs are awesome. I would love to work with you someday." He says. Tony Stark wants to work with him. Who would have thought? "I've heard about your intelligence too, you are already working on Stark tech with your father. It would be my pleasure to work with you, Tony." Peter answered as he keeps his composure. _I think I'm starting to like this universe's Tony. He is so cute._ "Thank you, Pete. Can I call you that?" Tony asks. "Of course. why not!" Peter says but he remembers Mr.Stark calling him that. He gives Tony a smile. 

They both parts to go to their own classes with a promise to meet in the 4th period. Peter has physics next. When he entered the class, he saw that Ned and MJ are in this class. He approaches them and just like his universe, the instantly clicked and became friends. Ned had the next two classes with him but MJ only had the 4th period with him. They talk about things till the teacher comes and they stop.

**At the 4th period.**

Peter is sitting with Ned and MJ as he sees Tony enter the class with Bruce, Vision, and Pietro. _It's good to see that Pietro is alive here._ Peter thinks as he waves his hand a little to Tony. All three of them come to them and take seats near them. "Hey, Peter, Ned, MJ." Tony greets. _Oh, so Tony knows them. Thank god. Now I don't have to worry._ "Pete, this is Bruce and Pietro." Tony introduces the other two. "Hey!" Peter greets them and they continue to converse till the teacher starts the class. After class, it's time for lunch. "Why don't you guys have lunch with me and my friends," Tony suggest and they agreed. They all start walking towards the cafeteria.

**At the lunch table in the cafeteria.**

Everyone is there. Ned, MJ, all the avengers except for Thor _Maybe he is not on Earth_ Peter thinks. Everyone introduced themselves to Peter. They are telling things about the school to Peter.

"Our school is for geniuses but not only from the science department. There are geniuses from all the categories like sports, arts, literature, etc. That table over there is from the sports department. We don't get along with them at all." Pepper says as she points at the table and Peter sees that Flash is on that table _Of course, they don't like that group._ Peter thinks as he snorts. They talk about other things about school but then change the topic.

Peter heard his phone ring. It was his company's CEO and his adoptive father's good friend and employee MrAlessandri. He excused himself from the table and go out to take the call. "Hello, Loreto! I am calling you to ask you that will you attend the meeting next month with Mr.Stark about the new collaboration? He asked me personally when he heard about you moving to New York." he asks. "Hello, Mr.Alessandri. I think I can do that just send me the detail on my email. Send me the last collaboration data and designs too." Peter answers but he was happy that he could work with Tony on this if he manages to work it out. "Okay. I'll inform him. And there is something more. It's about Parkers. When are you going to meet them and tell them? The police want their signatures on the documents to finalize the process. Your identity as Peter Parker has been confirmed by the DNA and fingerprint test but they still need to check with the relative for the formality to put the process to an end." Mr.Alessandri said. "Don't worry, I'm going to meet them after school today," Peter confirms and they put an end to the conversation. 

Peter puts on his glasses which he took off before the first period. "Edith, can you tell me if May Parker has any shift at the hospital and if Ben Parker is working in his garage after 4 today?" Peter asks. May is a doctor and Ben is a mechanical engineer but he runs his own big garage because he likes to work with cars. "Peter, May Parker doesn't have any shift today after 4 but Ben Parker does not have any specific timings to close his garage. He works there for as long as he likes." Edith replies. _What else can you expect from Ben_ Peter thinks and smiles. "Call Ben Parker," Peter commands. 

He hears the ring go on. Ben answers the call and his voice come through the line and Peter can feel his eyes water, _I have not heard this voice for years._ "Hello, this is Ben Parker." Peter calms himself as he answers, "Hello, Mr.Parker. This is Loreto Benozzo De Rege speaking. Can I have a few words with you if you're not busy?" he asks. Peter heard some shuffling from the other side. "Yeah sure Mr.De Rege. I hope this isn't some prank with this old man." Ben says with a chuckle. Peter also let out a chuckle as he says, "I assure you Mr.Parker that it is not a prank. I called you because I have something to discuss with you and your wife about your nephew." Peter says as he gets nervous around the last line. He wants to tell him that he is Peter but he can't cause he can't just tell him like this.

"My nephew, he died in a plane accident many years ago. What might you want to talk about him?" Ben asks now suspiciously. "Mr.Parker, I can't tell you now but can we meet you today at 4 pm if that's ok with you?" he asks and quickly adds "It's really important." Ben hesitatingly says, "Ok we can meet you at 4 pm today but it better not be some joke. You can come to our house. You must know the address as you know my number too." Peter let out a sigh of relief and says, "Thank you Mr.Parker. I'll be there on time." and then they cut the call. Peter tries to get his emotions under control and get a little success.

Peter walks back into the cafeteria and goes back to sit on his seat. "Took you long enough," Clint says teasingly while he was feeding his boyfriend Pietro some fries. "Yeah sorry about that. I had to make an important call after attending that one." Peter tells them. But then Nat speaks up, "Does that involve you putting on the glasses?" Everyone laughs. "By the way, it looks great on you," Tony says and Peter smiles at him. "No, it didn't Nat," Peter says as he adjusts his glasses and the conversation moves on which by the way is a great relief cause he isn't ready to just let them know about his AI and stuff just yet. It's only the first day of meeting them.

"Where do you live, Pete?" he hears Tony ask. "I live in Brooklyn. I live alone." Peter replies. He heard a little oh from Tony which he wouldn't if he did not have enhanced hearing. "Do you have any girlfriend Peter? You must have many girls trying to cling on you." Ned asks and Peter hears Tony's breath hitch. _Why?_ he wondered but replies, "No, Ned. I don't have any girlfriend or boyfriend. I'm bisexual. I never had time for one." Peter replies honestly which is true for both universes. "OH! I can't believe it." Ned says. "That's true Ned," he says with a chuckle. He can see Tony visibly relax. _Does Tony likes me? It would be great._ Peter thinks. "What is with being Peter Parker? Are you an American too?" Rhodey asks him and everyone agrees with him as they all also want to know about it.

"Yes, I'm American. I was adopted by my adoptive parents when I was 5. But how? It's a long story and we don't have much time before lunch ends. You guys will know in 2 days anyway. I gave an interview to a Tech business magazine which will be released on Wednesday. I have told about my story in that. You all can read it and to be honest, I don't really wanna talk about it." Peter says with a sad smile and everyone says yes or nods and changes the subject quickly. "Who has the music class next? Me and Pete have it." Tony asks and Nat, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, and Vision have the same class which makes most of them. After lunch, they all go to their classes.

Peter along with Tony and others goes to the music room which is huge and has many instruments. And to Peter's surprise, he almost knows how to play all of them. They all go in and takes their seats. The teacher comes in almost right after that so they didn't get the chance to talk.

"Hello, class. Hope you had a great weekend and are prepared for what I asked you guys that we'll do today." Ms.Jane says and everyone in the class groans but she continues, "Hope you guys are ready. I'll randomly select the student and they have to come out here and play any one of the instruments that you can play and sing too if you want. ok guys? ready?" she asks but then she looks at Peter and says, "Oh! I forget we have a transfer student. Can you tell me your name and maybe show me what you can play? How about you try the piano?" Peter stares at her for a second but replies confidently, "My name is Peter Parker Ma'am, and sure why not?" he says as he goes out in front and takes the piano seat. He looks at Tony who is smiling widely at him and giving him a thumbs up. Peter smiles back as he starts. (Imagine the guy with piano in the pic is Tom/Peter.)

He starts playing "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran's piano tune and starts singing the lyrics. His voice was really good and mesmerizing. He keeps glancing over Tony who looks like he is lost in his voice and when their eyes meet, Tony starts to blush. Peter thinks that he might really be falling in love with Tony. Tony looks so adorable with the blush on his cheeks. Tony stands up and come up to the front and take the guitar, he starts playing along with the tune. They both give a fabulous performance and after they finish, everyone starts clapping including the teacher. Their friends are smiling at them and making some teaing gestures towards them.

This is the song:- Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

[https://youtu.be/sDD3599CBKA](https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA)

"You have a really good voice Peter and you didn't miss any key all throughout the song. It was perfect. And Tony you matched the tune so well. I think you guys will make a perfect duat." Ms.Jane says enthusiastically and very pleased with the performance. Peter stands up and goes towards Tony. "Thanks for performing with me. You played really well. I loved it. We should do it again." he said. "Yes, we defiantly should. Your voice is so good. It would be my pleasure to perform with you." Tony replies and stands up. They both go back to their seats and the class continues while teasing goes on. Tony and Peter didn't have the next class together but they share the last two classes. 

When the last period comes, Peter is nervous about meeting his aunt and uncle soon. Tony notices this and asks him, "Are you ok?" Peter thinks _Should I take him with me? It will calm my nerves. For some reason, this universe's Tony really calms me and it feels like he grounds me and my feeling and nerves._ So, Peter asks him, "Hey, Tony. Do you have anything to do after school?" Tony looks taken aback by the question but replied quickly, "No, Why? You wanna take me somewhere?" he asks jokingly. But Peter replies seriously, "Actually yes. Can you come with me somewhere? I'll explain it later." Tony agrees and they both go back to concentrate on the teacher before he can catch them talking.

After school ends. Everyone meets at the parking lot. Tony gives his car key to Rhodey and asks him to take his car back. Peter takes Tony to his car and starts driving out of there. Once he is away from school, he parks his car somewhere where it is not in the way. He turns to Tony and says, "Umm, Can you come with me to meet my aunt and uncle?" After that he tells Tony about things about plane crash, him losing memories, getting them back, finding out about his biological parents' death, knowing about his aunt and uncle but not meeting them or telling them that he is alive, then his adoptive parents' death and moving here. And that he confirmed his identity as Peter Parker here but still has to tell his uncle and aunt. Peter feels overwhelmed by all this even though it is not him who lived it but felt so real, in fact, he feels like he actually lived them, and his real memories are not helping at all cause he lost his uncle Ben in his universe and is going to meet him in this one. So Peter breaks down in tears after he finishes telling Tony about his story from this universe. Tony hears him patiently and doesn't say anything. Peter feels Tony's arms wrapping around him which makes him feel safe so he snuggles into it and let it all out. Peter thinks _I can't believe that I only know him for one day. It feels like I know him for forever._

After Peter calms down, Tony asks, "You feeling better Pete?" Peter only nods held Tony even tighter but he was careful of his super strength. "It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you when you talk with them. ok?" Tony reassures him and asks, "Now tell me at what time are we meeting them?" Peter replies, "At 4." Tony gets out of Peter's hold and Peter let out a whine to which he hears Tony laughs and he himself smiles. "It's already 3:30 and from what you said they live in Queens so I think we should get going unless you want to be late," Tony says with a small laugh. Peter rolls his eyes but nonetheless starts driving. Tony tries his best to cheer him up throughout the drive. The reached their destination at 3:55. Pete parks the car and both of them start walking towards the house.

The house looks really cozy with a small garden. It looks like a home. Peter feels warm inside after seeing it. Tony takes his hand in his and squeezes it as he said, "Are you ready, Petey?" Peter smiles at the nickname and let Tony lead him towards the door. He sees Tony ring the bell and thinks _This is it. I can do this. Tony is also here with me._

**The Parker House**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! *dramatically wiping the sweat from forehead* 
> 
> So that was chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Do share your views on the story or if you think that Tony and Peter's relationship is developing really fast.


	5. Meeting Aunt May and Uncle Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to meet May and Ben with Peter. He is really a big help to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is too much sugar in this chapter. You have been warned.🙃

Tony was really happy with how his day is going. He got to meet Loreto but now Peter as he asked to call him. He got to talk to him. They became friends and had lunch together. They even performed a romantic song together. Tony got to know so much about Peter. Tony is really pleased and is in a very good mood. It is now the last period for the school. _Should I ask him to hang out with me after school? No, he must be busy with other things._ Tony is debating in his head but then he looks at Peter. Peter looks nervous and on edge for some reason. Tony grows worried as to what happened. Tony asks him, "Are you ok?" 

Instead of giving the answer, Peter looks like he is debating something in his head. But then he suddenly says, "Hey, Tony. Do you have anything to do after school?" Tony is confused and taken aback by that as to why suddenly this question. _Does he want to invite me to hang out with him?_ Tony quickly replies, "No, Why? You wanna take me somewhere?" he asks jokingly so he doesn't look too desperate. But Peter replies seriously, "Actually yes. Can you come with me somewhere? I'll explain it later." Tony wants to know why Peter is so serious suddenly and where does he want to take him but he'll know soon so he just agrees and they both go back to concentrate on the teacher before he can catch them talking.

After school, they all meet at the parking but all the way to here Peter looked distracted and Tony is worried. Tony tells everyone that he is going to go with Peter and gives Rhodey his car key to take his car back. Everyone gives him a teasing look but Peter doesn't notice cause he is really distracted. Tony hopes that it's not something bad. Before Tony can even say bye to their friends, Peter takes his hand and takes him to his car which is awesome by the way, Red Lamborghini. Peter opens the door for Tony and once Tony is inside he hurriedly get around and get inside. He starts driving out of there.

Once they are away from school, Peter parks his car somewhere where it is not in the way. He turns to Tony and says, "Umm, Can you come with me to meet my aunt and uncle?" but before Tony can answer he continues. Peter tells Tony about things about his story. He tells him about the plane crash when he was 5, him surviving but losing memories after that, getting adopted by De Rege couple, then getting his memories back at 14, finding out about his biological parents' death, knowing about his aunt and uncle but not meeting them or telling them that he is alive, then his adoptive parents' death and moving here. And that he confirmed his identity as Peter Parker here but still has to tell his uncle and aunt.

Tony listens to all of it silently without interrupting him so Peter can let it all out. He sees as tears start to go down from Peter's eyes. _Aww, my poor baby has been through a lot._ Tony thinks and wraps his arms around Peter to which Peter responds with snuggling into him more and pulling him closer unconsciously. Tony lets him get it all out while rubbing his back with his hand up and down. _It feels good to be in Pete's arm. I'm happy Peter trusts me enough to tell me this and asking me to go with him._ Tony thinks.

Tony notices that Peter is starting to calm down. He lets a few moments pass as he wants Peter to completely calm down. Then he asks, "You feeling better Pete?" to which Tony only feels Peter give a nod and Peter's hold on him gets even tighter. _Woah! Pete is so strong._ Tony thinks and is quick to reassure Peter by saying, "It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you when you talk with them. ok?" Tony is savoring the feeling of being held by Peter's strong arms but then he looks at the time and it's 3:30 pm so he asks, "Now tell me at what time are we meeting them?" and Peter replies, "At 4." 

Tony doesn't want to let go but has to cause otherwise they will be late. So Tony gets out of Peter's hold and Peter let out a whine to which he hears Tony laughs. _He is so adorable. God, I love him._ Tony thinks. But when he sees Peter smile so genuinely at him, he almost melts down but he gets back his composure and says, "It's already 3:30 and from what you said they live in Queens so I think we should get going unless you want to be late." he finishes with a small laugh. Peter rolls his eyes but nonetheless starts driving. Tony tries his best to cheer him up throughout the drive. They reached their destination at 3:55. Pete parks the car and both of them start walking towards the house.

The house looks really cozy with a small garden. It looks like a home. Tony sees Peter stop in his track so he takes his hand in his and squeezes it as he says, "Are you ready, Petey?" He sees that Peter smiles at the nickname. Tony also smiles and starts to lead him towards the door. Tony gives Peter a one last look and see that Peter looks like he is giving himself a pep talk. _He is really so adorable and so innocent. I need to protect him from everything. I'll always be there for him no matter what._ Tony thinks and promises to himself as he rings the bell.

They waited for a few moments before an unusually attractive lady opens the door. _She isn't Pete's aunt, is she?_ Tony thinks and looks at Peter and sees that he is staring at the lady so intently. _Yep she is. Man! I need to ask her for some tips as to how she is maintaining that figure and youthful appearance even at that age. Tony! Get a grip, that's not what you're here for. You can ask her in the future._ Tony thinks and scolds himself mentally before turning to the lady and smiling at her. "Hey, Mrs.Parker. How are you today? Loreto called your husband and they decided to meet here at 4." Tony says. "Hey, Mr.Stark and Mr.De Rege. I'm fine. Please come inside my husband is waiting. And please call me just May." May leads them inside. "You also call me Tony. No need to be so formal with us youngsters." Tony says politely. 

When they are inside the living room he sees a middle-aged man who is also very handsome and fit for his age. _Looks like it runs in Parker family._ Tony thinks before greeting the man, "Hello, Mr.Parker." to which the man gives him a polite smile and a nod. "Call me Ben. Mr.Parker makes me feel old." Ben says. He can see Peter smile at that but there are still tears in his eyes. Peter is silent the whole time but Tony can understand that is why he is doing all the talking. "Please sit down. Do you need anything? Water or Coffee maybe?" May asks while gesturing towards the vacant couch. "Can you give one glass of water please?" Tony asks her with politeness. _God, I haven't been this polite for ages. Things I do for you Peter Parker._ Tony thinks and smiles. May comes back with a glass of water, Tony takes it and give it to Peter who definitely needs it after all that crying, he must be dehydrated. Peter smiles at him and takes it with a thanks. Once Peter finishes it Tony takes it from him and gives it to May who puts it on the table and settles on the opposite couch with her husband. 

"So, Mr.De Rege, you wanted to talk about my nephew." Ben starts the conversation. "Please just call me Loreto and yes about that.." Peter says nervously. "Should I talk?" Tony asks him but Peter shakes his head and says, "Thanks but I think I should be the one talking about that matter. If I can't continue I'll tell you." Peter takes his hand in his big ones and takes a deep breath as he continues, "You guys remember that your nephew along with his parents was into the plane crash years ago but they never found his body. They retrieved his parents' body but never found his." the couple looks confused as to what Peter is trying to say but still nods.

"Well, they never found it cause he didn't die there, the plane crashed into the sea but it was near the beaches of Italy. Your nephew got floated to one of the beaches. He was saved by a very nice and loving couple. But when he woke up, he had lost his memories so the couple adopted him and took care of him as their own cause they actually didn't have their own children. But when he turned 14, something triggered his memories and he got them back. He told his adoptive parents about it and they looked into his parents but when he found out that they are dead, he was really sad. He found out about you guys, he really wanted to meet you both but he didn't want to disturb your peaceful life and you guys already thought he died. So he go on living with his adoptive parents. But last year, a month after his 18th birthday, both his adoptive parents also died in the car accident." Peter finishes and waits for them to say something.

Tony was observing the couple the whole time Peter was speaking and he saw so many emotions on their faces but the biggest one was relief when peter finished speaking. May was already crying silently.

"So you are saying that our nephew is alive? Can we meet him? Does he want to meet us now?" Ben asks with so much hope in his voice.

"I am Peter, uncle Ben," Peter says as he lets his tears down. The couple takes a moment to process but as they realize "Oh my god! bubby!" May says as she stands up and goes to Peter and hugs him tightly. Ben also joins in. Tony watches them with tears in his eyes as the three of them hugs and cries their hearts out. Tony stands up, takes the glass from the table and go to the kitchen. He gets two more glasses and a tray to carry them and pour water in all three of the glasses. He waits for a while before going back into the living room. He sees that three of them have calmed down but are still hugging. He puts the tray of glasses on the table. _I also want a hug._ Tony thinks. But he hears everyone laugh so he then look at them confusedly. Then realizes that he said that out loud and he blushes.

"Of course, Tony. Come here darling join the hug." May says as he motions him to go to them and Tony does exactly that and they all have a group hug for a few minutes. They break apart after a while. They settle back on the couches but Tony takes the tray in his hand gives all three of them a glass of water and says, "You guys need water after getting dehydrated by all that crying."

"Aww, you are such a sweetheart, Tony!" May says and Ben nods approvingly and Peter smiles affectionately at him. Tony starts to blush as he goes to sit down beside Peter. Peter again takes his hand in his. Ben clears his throat and says, "So, are you two a thing?" 

Tony and Peter look at each other and start blushing. Tony wants to take his hand back suddenly getting shy but Peter holds it firmly as he says, "No, not yet." _Wait! did he just say not yet? Does that mean he wants that do happen?_ Tony thinks as he looks at Peter in shock who just smiles at him in return. 

"You both already acts like a married couple, just get together already," May says. _Does that mean I got approval from Pete's family?_ Tony thinks and smiles excitedly. "I still need to ask him for a date, May," Peter says and looks at Tony and continues, "Will you go on a date with me, Tones?" he asks. Tony feels all his brain wires short circuit and he thinks _Did I hear it right? or am I dreaming?_ But he feels a pinch on his shoulder and he looks up and sees May standing behind the couch they are sitting. "Does that confirms that you're not dreaming? and that my nephew really did ask you out on a date." May says with a mischievous smile. "May!!! But you didn't have to pinch so hard. I really need to do something about me thinking things out loud." Tony says and everyone starts laughing. 

"So, will you?" Peter asks again and Tony nods, "I would love to." he says.

"Now, enough of you lovey doves. Let's talk about some serious stuff." Ben says as May once again sits beside him. Peter and Tony looks at him with a blush and Ben smirks.

"Where do you live right now, Pete? And are you ok?" Ben asks. "I live in Brooklyn in my own house. And don't worry, I'm fine now. It's been more than a year now since the car accident." Peter replies.

"I'm sorry for your losses, Petey," Ben says with a small smile. "It's ok uncle Ben. I have you guys now. I have moved to New York. I started school too, today. I have my own company here now. And you guys have to sign some papers to confirm my identity with police. They have already confirmed with DNA and fingerprints but still have to check with relatives for formalities." Peter says. Tony smiles at him and Ben nods to confirm about last santance.

"That's good bubby," May says. "Both of you should visit more and I'm thinking about retiring and becoming a housewife. Ben earns enough and I can use a break. Maybe I should learn some cooking." she adds. Ben pulls her closer and smiles at her reassuringly. 

"You're still young, why are you retiring?" Tony asks. "I just want some domesticity in my life and I can always do some other activities and volunteering. I think I should start to learn how to cook." May says with a huge smile.

Tony smiles at her. "That's good. I should also take some cooking lessons with you. We can spend some time together. You can give me some beauty tips too." he says excitingly. Ben and Peter look at each other and Ben says, " Why don't you two leaves cooking part on me and Peter." to which Peter adds, "Yes, we don't need anyone blasting the kitchen up." May smacks Ben on the shoulder and Tony smacks Peter on his. They both say together, "Shut up."

"Why don't you two stay for dinner?" May asks both Tony and Peter but it is more directed towards Tony. So Peter just nods. And Tony says as he pulls his phone out, "Sure, I'll just text my mum about it and tell her to send someone to pick me up later." but before he can text Peter says, "No need to ask her to send someone. I'll drop you off." Tony tries to argue, "But I live all the way to Manhattan and you live in Brooklyn." but Peter just shakes his head and says, "I know but I can sill drop you off there. It's my responsibility." and adds sternly when Tony tries to continue the argument "And I don't want to hear any further arguments about it. I'm dropping you and that's final." Tony looks at Ben and May but only sees May smiling proudly while Ben is nodding approvingly so he gives up and sighs, "Okay." and text his mother informing her.

"What a responsible nephew I have!" Ben says and May chuckles at Peter's little blush. "Got it from you Uncle Ben," Peter says.

"Okay so now that you are staying for dinner, you and your uncle Ben will be making it with your cooking skills you were both boasting about. hmm? And I and Tony will talk about our things." May says to Peter and both Ben and Peter groans while Tony chuckles.

" I really need to learn this all from you, Master," Tony says dramatically and May also plays along and does a pose like a proud master. They both start laughing. Peter and Ben smile fondly at them.

"I wasn't kidding about my cooking skills May, I really do cook really well," Peter says. " Sure, sure. We'll see tonight." May replies. 

They all talk about things and Peter answers everything they ask about. And when evening comes Ben and Peter go into the kitchen to cook dinner while Tony and May sit there and talk about all types of stuff. When dinner gets ready, Peter calls them to eat.

"Hmm, it smells and looks good. Let's check how it tastes?" May says. Tony looks around the table and sees that they made beef, some soy chicken, spaghetti with meatballs, stirred vegetables salad and some soup, and carrot pie as dessert. And completed it with wine but there were only 2 wine glasses there that means only for May and Ben. "You made so many things," Tony says. They all sit down on their seats. Tony was sitting beside Peter. "I have a good appetite." Peter replies to Tony with a smile. 

"Amm" May moans as she starts eating. "Good job guys. You are approved. These are yummy." May says and both Ben and Peter show off with a proud look on their faces. May and Tony chuckle at them. "Pete did most of the stuff, I just helped. He was not kidding when he said he was good at cooking." Ben says and Peter smiles cheekily. Now everyone starts eating. "How is it?" Tony hears Peter whisper into his ear. He blushes when he felt Peter's breath on his skin. "It's really good. Looks like I hit the jackpot by agreeing to date you." Tony whispers back to Peter and sees him blush a little too. They were in their own world when they hear Ben cough and say, "You know that we are still here, right?" 

Peter and Tony get frustrated and make a little distance between them but not very much and Peter says, "Yes, Ben." while Tony only blushes harder. Both May and Ben laugh at them.

The dinner goes on and Peter keeps putting things in Tony's dish so he says, "Stop putting things in my dish, Pete. I can't eat that much." but Peter only says, "You're too skinny and small you need to get more nutrition. You haven't eaten much. You have to finish everything in your dish." Tony only sighs and continues eating. May and Ben look at them fondly and smile.

After dinner, they all go outside and sit on the bench Ben set up in the small garden. They are talking lazily with each other. But then Peter speaks up, "It's already 9:15 pm. We should get going. Tony's parents will worry about him." Ben and May let out affirmative. "Please visit again soon. Both of you." May says and adds, " I'm having my last day on Thursday. So you guys can come visit anytime here."

"Don't worry, May. We will visit frequently." Tony says to her with a hug. Peter also hugs them both and they say their goodbyes. Tony and Peter go to Pete's car and Peter opens a door for Tony like a gentleman he is. Then gets in the driver seat. Peter starts driving with a small smile always on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy didn't get diabetes.😉
> 
> This was Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Getting invitation to stay a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Howard and Maria Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy. (/*o*)/_*+*-

Peter loved how his whole day went by. Though there were many ups and down, at the end of the day, he has his family and friends back and Tony is sitting beside him in the passenger seat of his car. All throughout the day, Tony was really supportive of him and took care of him. Tony helped him go through the talk with his aunt and uncle. May and him almost look like besties now. Peter is happy that May and Ben like Tony a lot and that they all get along really well. When they had dinner together, Peter felt like his family was complete.

When Ben asked them that if they were together and Peter declined but when May said that they acted like a married couple, Peter was really happy. At that moment, he realized that this thing that he has with Tony in this universe, Peter needs it very much. For Peter, this universe's Tony feels like that he makes him complete. Like this part of his life was missing all along his life. That emptiness that he felt was gone when he was with Tony here, when Tony touched him, embraced him, talked to him, and looked at him. Peter knew that he has definitely fallen for him.

Peter felt like that it was his best chance at finding out that if Tony wants to date him and he asked him out on a date to which Tony agreed which made Peter so so so happy. 

He was a little confused after the car ride to the May and Ben's, he felt that it was going too fast. But when he saw how much Tony cares about him, how he silently promised that he will always be there for Peter, Peter knew that he can never find someone else. Peter doesn't care if it's going too fast, all he knows is that he loves Tony and by the looks of it, it looks like that the feelings are mutual. At least he thinks so. _What if he doesn't and only play along in front of May and Ben thinking that I didn't actually ask him out? I need to clarify that._ The thought came in Peter's mind.

Peter was driving silently while thinking about his day and the smile was always on his face.

"Pete, what are you thinking? You look really happy. I'm really glad that everything worked out." He hears Tony asking him and replies, "I'm thinking about how my day went and how happy I'm to be able to get my family back, getting new friends, and especially having you with me." Peter looks at him for a second and smiles. Peter then pulls the car off the main road and stop the car at side road near the crossing.

Peter turns and looks at Tony and asks carefully, "Did you mean it when I asked you out on a date and you said yes? Cause I really mean it, I think I really like you. In fact, love you even though it's just been a day since I meet you but I feel like I know you since forever and you make me feel complete and at home." Peter's sentences are really genuine. Tony looks at him with eyes wet and a smile on the lips.

"Oh Pete, Baby, I really meant every single word I said today and this was one of the best days of my life. I really really love you too, Pete. I have had a crush on you for almost a year now. I started getting interest in your products and me and my dad looked into it and found about you. I tried to find out more things about you but couldn't. I only knew how you look, your name, your age, and the tech designs you made. I even followed all your social media with my fake accounts but you never posted. Then I heard your voice at the meeting and my crush grew even more. And when I saw your post that you're moving here in New York, you have no idea how happy I was. I tried to find you but couldn't. Then today, you suddenly came in front of my eyes in my school and class being a transfer student saying that you were some Peter Parker."

Tony laughs at that and continues, "But then we talked and I got to know so many things about you. I became friends with you. I was really happy all day. Later, you told me everything about your story and took me with you to meet your aunt and uncle. I was glad that you trusted me and thought that I could be of help. I had a really nice time with them and you. I fell in love with you even more after knowing so many things about you and spending my whole day with you. I really want to be with you and take care of you." Tony finishes with so many emotions in his eyes.

Peter listens to Tony's confession and feels like he is the luckiest man alive. He feels his eyes water. He removes Tony's seatbelt and pulls him in his lap and hugs him tightly as he let his tears roll down. He feels Tony's one arm wrap around his middle and his other hand in his hair in comfort and Peter can say that Tony is also crying happy tears. They stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you so much, Tony. You have no idea that you just made me the luckiest person in the world. I love you very much and never ever want to lose you." _Not again and especially not you._ Peter wants to add but can't cause it will lead to many questions which he can't answer, at least not now. _It's too early for that._ Peter thinks. 

"I love you too, Pete, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you and always will." Tony says as he cups Peter's cheeks with both of his hands and rubs the tears away with his thumbs as he looks into his eyes. "Are we officially dating now that we have confessed to each other?" Tony asks and Peter starts laughing at how cute and innocent that sounded.

"Of course we are, if that's what you want," Peter says as he takes one of Tony's hand in his and brings it to his lips to plant a kiss on the back of it. "Of course, I do. I like the sound of Loreto Benozzo De Rege aka Peter Parker, the BOYFRIEND of Tony Stark. And now I can officially fight off people who want to try and get you at school." Tony replies with a playful pout. And then both of them burst into laughter.

After a few moments, they calm down and look into each other's eyes. Their faces inches near and their lips almost going to touch and the phone rang. They jerk apart and blush. It was Tony's phone. He sees that it's from his father, "Shit! it's already 10 pm. We left May and Ben's at 9:30." Tony whisper shouts. Peter puts Tony back in his seat and tell him to tell his father that he will be home in 10 minutes, they are almost there. Tony answers the phone while Peter fixes his seatbelt.

"Hello, Tony. Where are you? It's already 10 and you only sent a message that you're having dinner at your friend's house but didn't say which one?" before Tony can reply Howard speaks again, "You didn't even ask for someone to pick you up and Rhodey drove your car back." (Peter can hear it because of his enhanced hearing)

"Dad! Chill. I'm on my way home. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Tony says and adds, "Peter is dropping me off." 

"Who is this Peter? I've never heard you talking about this friend before." Howard asks. Peter already starts driving.

"Dad, he is a new friend. I'll tell you about everything when I get home." Tony replies.

"OK. But tell him to come inside, I want to meet him. I need you home in 10 minutes. Bye. Love you." Howard says and cuts the phone.

Tony sighs and whines, "My parents are so overprotective. It's because I'm their only child and especially after I came out as gay, they are even more wary and has even made some ground rules for me." Tony says.

Peter laughs a little and says, "It's because they are worried about your safety, Tones. There must be many people who want to take advantage of you." Peter doesn't like the idea of someone doing that.

"I know that is why I always try to follow them." Tony says with a small smile and adds, "So looks like you're also meeting my parents."

"Shit!" Peter mutters under his breath and Tony laughs and says "Don't worry once they see you, they'll most probably like you instantly. Especially, my dad, he seems to like Loreto a lot, he's impressed with you." Tony had a teasing tone. "OH! I hope so that stays the same as he learns that I have stolen their precious baby's heart." Peter teases back. "But seriously, it feels like everything is going really fast with us. Not that I mind it." Peter says sheepishly. "Well, we are geniuses and our brains work faster than others so does our relationship cause we don't wanna waste any more time than we already have," Tony says with smug tone and Peter laughs.

They finally reached at Stark House.

**^^^The Stark House^^^**

The house is surrounded by greenery and is a little away from the usual residence area in Manhatten. The land around the house is stark property. Peter likes the look of the house and the greenery surrounding it. Peter parks the car with the other cars which look like the cars that are used on a daily basis by the Starks. 

They got out of the car and get inside the house as the guy was already waiting for them with a door open. Tony tells Peter that he is Jarvis, their family butler for years. Jarvis takes them to the living room.

Howard and Maria Stark are sitting on the sofa there while having a conversation with what looks like teacups in their hand. They have not noticed Tony and Peter yet so they go further in and Tony greets them cheerfully, "Hey Mom, Dad!" and Peter says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs.Stark." _Looks like Tony got his prettiness from Mrs.Stark. She is a beautiful and pretty lady._ Peter thinks. When Tony's parents eyes land on him, they widen in shock. Peter can see that Tony is controlling his laughter.

"Tony, I thought you were with some Peter guy, you did not tell me you were bringing Mr.De Rege. with you." Howard says. Tony bursts into laughter and Peter smiles while Mr. and Mrs. Stark look at them confusedly. "I am Peter Parker Mr.Stark," Peter says as Tony leads him to seat on the vacant sofa. They explain about Peter's situation briefly that he was saved and adopted by De Rege couple.

"So, you now study at my son's school and are friends with him," Maria says with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter," Howard says with a smile too. They are giving some knowing looks to Tony but Peter pretends not to see it. "Would you like some tea, Peter?" Maria offers and Peter polite declines saying, "Thank you so much Mrs.Stark but I'd rather have some water." Maria asks Jarvis to bring water for both Peter and Tony then she turns to Peter again, "Oh dear, just call me Maria. I'm not that old" Maria says with a motherly smile and Peter's heart warms up. "Okay, Mrs.Sta- mmm Maria," Peter says and Maria hmms playfully while Tony let out a snicker. Jarvis gives him and Tony some water and they thank him and drink it.

"Where do you live now, Peter?" Howard asks. "Oh, I live in Brooklyn now in my own house, Mr.Stark," Peter replies.

"I ain't that old either," Howard says pretending to be offended and everyone laughs. "Just call me Howard. You came to drop Tony all the way here from Queens. I'm thankful for that but you could have just called our driver would have just picked him up." Howard says with a polite smile. But before Peter could say anything Tony interjects.

"Oh dad, let me tell you, I said the same thing but he was like 'I know but I can sill drop you off there. It's my responsibility.' He didn't even let me argue." Tony quotes his exact line and pouted. Howard and Maria laughs and Peter says, "Tony, it is my responsibility to make sure that you're home safe and I took you to have dinner and talk with my aunt and uncle so you had to leave your car. So, it was my responsibility and duty to drop you off." 

Howard looks impressed and nods approvingly while Maria says, "Well, aren't you just a gentleman, sweetheart." Peter blushes at this and Maria chuckles. "And I am wanting to ask you two that, what's with you two holding hands since the time you two entered? not even letting go while drinking water, hmm?" Maria asks teasingly and that's when both Tony and Peter realize that they are still holding hands and have been since they got out of the care. They both look at each other and let go abruptly and start blushing all kinds of red. Maria and Haward starts laughing.

"Well, is there something you wanna tell us, Tones?" Howard asks with a smirk and knowing the exact thing that was happening but he wants to tease his son. Tony blushes and says, "Oh god, dad!! You already know it but are still asking." Howard laughs at Tony's frustrated state and Peter is nervous but he still looks at Tony fondly.

"Well, I just had to. We don't mind though, do we, Maria?" Howard looks at her. "No, not at all. We already know about Tony's huge crush on 'Loreto' for the whole of last year. He even stop going out with others after that and was always talking about him." Maria replies and Tony lets out a whine, "MOMMM!!!! You did not need to say that here." Everyone laughs and Peter looks at Tony and says, "I'm flattered, Tony." teasing clear in his voice.

"It's already 11 pm, why don't you stay here tonight," Howard says but before he can continue Tony says excitedly, "Yess." Howard looks at him suspiciously and says, "He'll be staying in the guest room." and Tony makes a face. "I'm really thankful for your offer Mr.Sta-" Peter is saying but Howard interrupts him, "It's Howard, kid." 

"Yeah, Howard. It's going to take time to be used to it." Peter chuckles and continues, "So, I was saying that I'm grateful for the offer but I can't stay tonight. I still have some work to do back at home."

"What work?" Tony asks. But Howard cuts him off. "It's a little late, you sure? It might not be that safe out now for you to go alone and knowing your position there might be some threats to you," he asks and reasons. "Yeah and it's late, you should not do work till so late. It's unhealthy and you have school tomorrow. You should stay here for the night." Maria adds and Tony nods.

Peter feels warm that they care about his well being but he needs to do some things in the lab like repairing and improving his suits and making designs for the company which he has to submit this Friday plus making some calls to his manager to arrange a security urgently for his aunt and uncle without them knowing cause after everyone will know who he is, the media will be after them. _It will be rude to reject them after they ask twice._ Peter thinks.

Then he says politely, "I don't need much sleep-" after years of being Spider-Man, he is used to sleep lesser hours and sometimes not at all. "-and you don't have to worry about my safety, Howard. I'm enough capable of protecting myself. I'm a trained fighter." It's not a complete lie he did train different fighting styles with Mr.Stark, Rhody, and Happy after Homecoming plus he needs to have an excuse if something happens and he has to fight in front of them. "I assure you of that. My adoptive parents made me train for the same reasons," he adds in the lie to make it sound more realistic. "I also don't want to be a burden by staying." he finishes with a calm and polite voice.

"That's all a crap, honey. You're not a burden. You can stay whenever you want." Mariya says and Howard and Tony agree with here.

"Please, Pete. Just stay." Tony says with puppy eyes and Peter melts. "Okay, I'll stay. I can make calls I need to make from here and work on my designs too." Peter says softly to Tony. Howard and Maria look at each other amusedly and laugh. "We should have made Tony do that since the start, he has the poor guy wrapped around his finger, " Howard says. Peter blushes and Tony smirks."Just like mom has you." Tony says to his father with a smirk and Howard glares at him playfully and they all laugh.

"I got a call from my CEO this morning, he said that you wanted to work with us for another collaboration which's meeting is next month. He asked me to attend it and I agreed." Peter starts the next conversation and gets more comfortable. "Yes, I especially asked him to ask you if you could attend the meeting. I'm impressed with your work and wanted to meet you so. But looks like we met before that. I'm glad you are attending though, it will be better to work things out with you physically being there." Howard says with a polite smile.

"Yeah, I also want to ask that would it be ok if both me and Tony work together on the design for the next collab. Because that will make it better and both companies' men will be involved. That will make it look better in both public and your investors' eyes plus our companies' relation will get better." Peter says to Howard looking at him but he can see Tony getting excited from the corner of his eyes and then he feels Tony's hand once again holding his.

"Oh! That does sounds good. It can make the collaboration even bigger hit than before. I like the idea. But what about you, Tony? Do you want to work with him?" Howard asks and Tony immediately nods and says, "Yes. Yes. I want to." and Howard and Peter laugh at his enthusiasm and Maria smiles at her son. Peter smiles towards him after he finishes laughing.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Tony. We can even start working on the design if you want. You can come to my house after school and we can start working in my personal lab." Peter says and offers.

"Really? I can?" Tony asks and Peter replies, "Of course, you can." Tony looks at Howard who nods and Tony smiles so widely and says, "I'm really really excited. I can't wait to go there." Tony's reaction made him think about his own when he first time got to go to Mr.Stark's lab and he also smiles both at the memory and at Tony.

Peter has been thinking about the arc-reactor project which is only a showcase here, he wants to work on it with Tony so he can put it on good use. It's really a big evolution in his universe and a source of clean energy. He knows everything about it since Mr.Stark taught him. But he can't just show it. He needs Tony Stark here to come up with it and he will help him. So he once again looks at Howard.

"I was also thinking of making long term collab for a few series of products and even researches. It will reach the next level high with both our companies resources. I'm really interested in your arc-reactor project. I would love to invest in it and also work on it with Tony and your company." Peter says.

"But that's just a showcase project, just to allure investors. There is no further research in it." Howard says confused.

"No, I think there is much more into it. If we dig further into it, we can make everything change. If we can stabilize the magnetic field surrounding the plasma for a smaller size and a miniature version. The ion plasma is a source of energy. The energy source is in all practical senses endless. Sustained fusion reaction of all hydrogen atoms is enough to power a block of homes for their sustainable lifetime. If we can get success on this it could be one of the cleanest energy sources ever to exist in entire human history." Peter explains. Howard and Tony are looking at Peter impressed.

"It is actually a possibility. We can actually get the whole reactor thing work like that if we can just stabilize the heat generating from the plasma in a smaller form. Removing an electron from hydrogen atoms, this removal actually makes the ion plasma in our reactor, we need to stabilize the energy source coming from it and put in the use we want it to be used for." Tony says fascinated and Peter nods and him with a smile. 

"Looks like we already got 2 genius brains working on it. I'm sure you guys will make this revolutionary research work. I also think that it is possible now that you guys have put some really neglected point in front. You both can work on it." Howard says.

"Thank you so much, Howard. I think we can work on it after the collaboration which will start next month meeting. We need to make the paperwork done first and I will also get used to living here and all. That is the 1st reason I am taking a month-long vacation from work except for designing the products." Peter says.

"Yes, of course. I understand. This type of stuff actually takes years but with you two here I don't think so it will be that long. You two have my full support for this project and in the next 2 months I will make sure to get the paper and other business-related stuff get done. So, you can get started." Howard says and looks like he is really happy with both of them.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much, Pete." Tony says and hugs Peter. Peter hugs him back.

"Now enough of this science and business stuff. It looks like you guys have already forgotten about a poor lady here." Maria says with a pout. Howard is quick to cox his wife, "How can we forget about you, darling? You are too beautiful to be forgotten." he tries buttering up to her.

"You are just sugar mouthing me," Maria says but looks pleased. Tony and Peter chuckles at the couple.

"Who were you going to call, Pete?" Tony asks. "Oh! right. I need to call my manager and ask him to send some security and guards to my aunt and uncle secretly. If I ask them they will refuse to accept it. It will also be uncomfortable for them. That is why I need guys around him to look after them from hiding. The article about me being Peter Parker will be out the day after tomorrow. Everyone will know that they are my relatives. I need to protect them from media and other possible threats." Peter replies.

"You are right, son. They will be in danger and will be exposed to media after your identity is known by others. It's a good decision to arrange security from beforehand. You can never be more careful." Howard says with a nod of approval. After that Peter excused himself to make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was chapter 6. Hope you all liked it. The main story will now start from here onwards. There will so much romance and fluffy stuff too. (=*o*=)


	7. Pete's Night at Stark House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Tony and Peter confess how deeply they feel for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda third person pov chapter. Both Tony and Peter's perspectives are mixed in it.

Peter goes outside and discusses the plan for security with Karen and Edith. He asks Edith to call and inform his manager to arrange security according to plan for May and Ben. When he returns into the living room, Tony is blushing and his parents are talking.

* * *

When Peter goes out to make the call, Tony is bombarded with questions from his parents especially his mother. "Tony, are you two already in a relationship? You went to meet his aunt and uncle, did they like you? Come on, give me some juicy details." Maria asks him with curiosity written all over her face which was not there when Peter was here.

"Oh! Mom. One question at the time. Yes, we're in a relationship. He asked me out in front of his aunt and uncle. They both like me and support us. In fact, it was May who encouraged us and said to admit it and not waste time when it was clear we're attracted to each other and that we already look like a married couple." Tony says with blush clear on his face. His mom is more of his friend. He can tell her everything. Maria chuckles and says, "That's true though. You two look so cute and adorable." She has a dreamy expression on her face and then she looks at Howard who is lazily drinking his tea. "Honey, should we talk about their marriage with Peter's relatives?" Maria asks and Howard chokes on his tea while Tony's eyes widen and he starts blushing. Howard starts coughing and Maria pats him on the back.

"Darling, it's only been a day since they met. It's ok that they got into a relationship this early because they clicked but that's it. They will need time to adjust to the relationship and get to know each other better. They will go on dates and stuff youngsters do nowadays. It's too early to talk about marriage. They are not even 20 yet." Howard says after he has calmed down and Tony agrees with him.

Maria pouts and says, "Who cares? They already love each other and ship has already sailed." Maria says and Howard looks at her confused. Tony blushes. He knows that his mum is a fujoshi and always talks about her ships with the girls in Tony's friend circle. All of them love talking about their favorite ships with each other and he knows that in no time he and Peter are going to become their favorite topic to discuss about. They even arrange a special tea party for themselves saying its a girls day out, just for this once a month. Before they can continue the conversation, Peter comes back and they all correct their composures but Tony is still blushing.

Peter looks around the room and asks Tony, "Is everything alright?" Tony just looks at him and shakes his head. He smiled and says, "Everything's fine."

"Why don't you show Peter around the house a little and your lab, Tony. Then you can give him some spare clothes that fit him and send him to the GUEST room to sleep in." Howard says and emphasized the word 'Guest'. Tony rolls his eyes and says, "Yes, Dad. I know." He stands up and takes Peter's hand and make him follow.

Peter stands up and nods at Tony's parents and let himself be dragged by Tony. Tony takes him to his room and locks the door. Tony's room is on the first floor and near to the guest rooms and his lab is adjoined by a door to his room. He chose a room away from his parent's room which is on the 2nd floor. Because he wanted to be close to his lab but now he is happy he did cause he can keep Peter in his room and pretend that he was in the GUEST room.

"Tony, I think your dad said 'guest' room," Peter says with a smirk. Tony rolls his eyes and says, "I ain't letting you sleep in another room when I know that we're under the same roof." Tony says and starts kissing Peter. Peter kisses back but pulls back after a minute and Tony lets out a dissatisfied moan. Peter chuckles and says, "I know baby but we should change first and then say good night to your parents, and then you can show me your lab. We can continue after that as to not raise your dad's suspicion." Tony groans but agrees sulkily.

"And we are not doing any funny business tonight, just some cuddling and kissing," Peter says playfully but his tone had some seriousness in it. Tony starts blushing and says, "I never said that." Tony's eyes widen as he starts feeling insecure and before Peter can say anything he speaks up, "Do you not want to do it with me?" his voice is small and his insecurities are clearly heard.

Peter hurriedly says, "No, Tony. I didn't mean it like that. There is no one other than you in this universe, with whom I wanna do that. It's just that I want us to go there gradually. I know our relationship is going fast but there are certain things we need to take slow and that is one of them. I love you, baby. Just know that." Tony looks at him and says, "Really? I love you too, babe. Thank you very much. I also feel that I'm not ready for that." he bushes as he continues, "I'm virg-virgin." He blushes really hard.

Peter is shocked when he heard that but no doubt he is really happy that both of them will have each other's first times. Peter is in his trance and forgets to say anything so Tony speaks, "Do you think of me as inexperienced? I didn't want to have my first time with someone whom I don't like or love." This pulls Peter out of his trance and he says, "No! Tony. I don't think that. I'm also a virgin." Peter blushes and Tony's eyes widen. "Really? How is that possible? You must be surrounded by girls and boys who want you. Were you also wanting to do it with someone you love?" Tony asks and Peter only nods "Woah! I can't believe that I'm so lucky. We're gonna have each other's firsts. I'm really happy." Tony says and once again pulls Peter down and kisses him.

After they finish kissing, Tony takes Peter to the guest room and gives him some spare clothes which they keep for unexpected guests. He finds Peter's size and comfortable ones. It's a loose black sweatpants and a plain white loose t-shirt. He messes up the sheets on the bed and Peter laughs at him and says, "Being cautious, are we?" Tony only rolls his eyes. He lets Peter shower in the guest room and he, himself showers and changes in his own room. He wears his pink baggy hoodie which reaches his mid-thighs and covers his crotch area and is at least 3 sizes bigger than his with some black silk shorts. It looks like he is not wearing anything under the hoodie cause his shorts get covered by the hoodie. (Something like the images down here.)

Tony goes to the guest room to meet Peter so they can go say good night to his parents. When Tony enters the room, he sees that Peter has already changed but is only in sweats and not the t-shirt. He has folded his clothes which he is now putting in his beg.Tony's mouth goes dry and he thinks _Oh god! He is shirtless. Gosh! He is so hot and sexy. Look at those muscles and abs. Can I lick them? I wanna worship his body._ (Kindly ignore the cup and phone in his hand and imagine him putting his clothes in his beg ;) and in a bedroom.)

Peter looks up from his bag and sees Tony and he immediately drops his bag on the bed. His eyes widen and his lips parted. He looks at Tony's long and slim legs which are on display. His baggy hoodie makes him look adorable and small. _How can someone look so cute and sexy at the same time?_ Peter thinks and clears his throat. "Are you trying to seduce me, Tones? Because if you are, it's working." Peter says in a deep voice and his eyes darken. 

Tony blushes a little scratch that he is bushing a lot. He gets close to Peter. He puts his one hand on Peter's bare chest and other around his torso and says, "I'm glad to know that you're getting affected but damn Pete, I'm the one who is getting more affected. I wanna lick your abs and worship your body." Tony's eyes are dark with lust. Peter wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him into a heated kiss. They make out till they are all hot and breathless. Peter pulls back and Tony says, "That was hot, Pete. I swear we ain't gonna keep our virginity if you're looking like that in front of me one more time" Peter smirks and kisses him again.

After a few make-out sessions, Peter puts on his t-shirt. They correct their appearance. They first go to drop off Peter's bag at Tony's room. Peter notices that Tony's room is really neat and clean. It's also big and spacious. There is king size bed in the middle covered in light pink sheets and grey comforter. There are night tables with drawers and lamps on the top of them on both sides of the bed. A gray rag is at the foot of the bed. The walls are painted white, blue, pink, and green with mixes of texture and plain. There is a study table near the window which leads to the balcony. There are three doors that must lead to the closet, bathroom, and lab. A light green bean bag is laying on the left side of the bed facing window. There is a book rack full of books on the right side of the bed. "Your room is nice." Peter comments and Tony smiles at him and kisses him lightly and says, "Thank You, babe."

After that, they go to Tony's parents and say good night. Maria kisses both their cheeks and she whispers when Howard goes away to find both of their phones in the living room, "I don't mind you two doing things. It's not like Tony is going to get pregnant. Though I would love it if he could. I would love to have my grandkids to play with." They both blush hard and Tony whines, "MOM!!" Maria only winks at them. Howard returns and they both go to their own room on the 2nd floor.

Tony takes Peter to his lab. They are still blushing. "Well, she forgot that there are some males who got pregnant because they were found intersex afterward. It had caused a big stir in the world all those years ago." Tony says and chuckles but Peter's eyes widen and he says, "So, is it possible that..? Are you..?" Tony laughs at Peter's face cause it looks so eager. "Oh! Pete. I don't know. I have never got a check-up for that. Plus there is no way I'm intersex." His voice gets lower a little. Peter pulls him into a tight hug but careful of his strength. 

"Hey, I would love it if you could carry my babies but it doesn't matter that you can't. We can always adopt." He says and pulls back to kiss Tony's cheek. He then looks into Tony's eyes and says, "It's too early to discuss about babies in our relationship." Tony slaps his chest and they both start laughing. Tony starts showing him around the lab and Peter loves it just like his previous universe. There are so many Stark Tech around. Peter is enjoying the exploring and has seemed to forget about the topic but that's not the case with Tony.

O _r maybe I am intersex. Just maybe. Cause I have thought about it and there is only 0.71% from 100% chances that I might be. I know it's a very low chance but there is still a chance even though it is less than 1%. There are only 2 ways to find out and those are going to a doctor for a full body checkup, A to Z. This is not an option because I ain't having any doctor do all those tests on me. I don't like or trust doctors or anyone with my defenseless body. And the other one is having sex without a condom and find out if I get pregnant. It is also one of the reasons I never had sex with anyone whom I don't like. But it's different with Peter._ Tony thinks. He shakes his head to get the thoughts out of his head and tries to focus on Peter who is curiously roaming around the lab and looking at Tony's researches, robots, and inventions. 

Tony gestures towards the bots and says, "That's Dum-E, U, and Butterfinger-" _I know. I can't believe I'm meeting them again._ Peter thinks. "-I made Dum-E for a school robotics project when I was 15 and after that, I made U and Butterfinger to give him company. They are great help around the lab to get things and tools. Though Dum-E sometimes tries to make smoothies but he always seems to add oil in them. I'm also trying to make my own AI." _Even that is the same here._ Peter continues to think and leans down to bots' level which are now surrounding him. Peter looks at them really fondly and pats them like they are kids to which the bots beep happily. Tony's heart melt at the sight.

Tony looks at them with a fond smile and his thoughts are again back to the children. He has always thought about children whenever he thinks about a relationship. Tony loves kids and he wants his own. That was the reason he looked up about intersex people and the probability of his own being one. 

_Maybe some God whom mum believes so much will bless me and Peter. May be that God will maybe let me be an intersex and we can have our own kids. I don't mind becoming a parent at a young age, just after our first time. But what if Peter doesn't want to?_ Tony thinks and he suddenly gets an uneasy feeling in his chest.

"Peter, what do you think about being a parent? Would you like to become one at a young age? Do you like kids? I love kids." Tony rumbles questions nervously. Peter's attention is now away from bots and at Tony. _He still has not let go of that topic._ Peter thinks.

Peter walks back to him and wraps his arms around Tony's waist. "Tones, I told you it's too early to talk about those things but if you want to, we can." Peter smiles at him and continues, "Yes, baby. I love kids a lot too and I would love to become a parent of some cause I'm not settling on one kid. I want a lot." Peter teases Tony and taps his nose and Tony let out a cute chuckle. "I will have to get ready to work really hard to look after our kids if you want a lot," Tony says. 

"Yep, you have to. But don't worry honey, I'll help you." Peter says and winks at Tony who blushes at the endearment.

Peter again gets serious and says, "As for being a parent at a young age, I don't mind. In fact, I would love to. I love kids and I'm enough capable of raising one. Both financially and physically. So, the only thing that matters is that if I want kids and if my partner wants them too. Do you, Tony?"

Tony hurriedly nods and says, "Yes, yes. I want them too. I love kids. I don't mind having them at a young age too." Tony kisses Peter's cheeks and says, "Thank you, Pete. You have no idea how happy I'm that you also want kids with me." Peter smiles at him and kisses his forehead and thinks _And no supervillains are coming after my family here so I can have my own family which is something I have always wanted and kids with Tony._

"I'm really happy too, Tones," Peter says and pulls Tony even closer if that is even possible. _That means I can find out after we have sex the first time that if I can get pregnant. I'll have to distract Peter from using a condom. If I get pregnant that means, I'm intersex and if I don't then I'll have to accept it. I don't want to tell Peter right now because if I don't get pregnant then he will also get disappointed and sad. It is enough only for me to feel that. I don't want him to feel it._ Tony thinks and hugs Peter back tightly too.

"Now, enough of this talk. We are not even in a full day of relationship and we are already having baby talk. Woah!!" Peter says and they both laugh. The atmosphere once again becomes light.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but I don't know why it feels like I have known you for eternity. I love you so much, Pete. I just don't want to waste any more time. I feel this strong connection with you. I feel like we have wasted a lot of time, but the thing is, you didn't even love me before today. Maybe I'm feeling insecure, I don't know. Maybe it's because I am crushing hard on you since the whole last year, since the moment I laid my eyes on you. But that's not all. What I feel is really something more, something strong. I just want us to be happy. I want to have a family with you as soon as possible and be with you forever. I don't care if it's been only a day or a year or the whole lifespan of our relationship. You are the only person with whom I imagine spending my whole life. I only want you as my partner. I need you, Pete like I need air. I know this all sounds cheesy and dramatic but I don't want to lose you, baby. I can't imagine living without you." Tony says and tears start to form in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He starts to sob. Tony doesn't know why he feels like this or why even the thought of life without Peter or losing him makes him not want to exist too.

Peter also feels tears rolling down his cheeks after listening to Tony. Peter didn't know that Tony feels so strongly for him. "Tony, you're not the only one. I love you a lot too. I love you so so much, baby. I don't wanna lose you too. I always wanna be with you. I also can't imagine my life without you. I feel that connection with you too. I need you, babe. I need you like nothing else. You are the only person and being with you is the only thing that grounds me. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one that I needed the most in the world. There are many things that you don't know about me yet and things that I can't tell you just yet. But just know that I love you and I'll always be with you. I will never leave your side. I'll always protect you." Peter confesses how he feels and bares his heart to Tony.

They both hold each other for a long time tightly feeling that if they let go, the other will disappear. They let it all out in each other's arms. Once they calm down, they look into each other's eyes and Tony says, "Those were one of kind types of confessions." They both chuckle. "Yes, they were. But I meant each and every word." Peter says lightly kissing Tony's lips. "Me too." Tony says and pulls Peter into a much longer kiss.

After they pull back, Peter says, "I wanted to show you something but that can wait till tomorrow. Maybe you can come to my house after school tomorrow and I can make you a romantic dinner, just the two of us. We can make out everywhere and anywhere in my house. I'll show you my lab and we can do some work there or just kiss more. Then at night, I can drop you off on one of my bikes." Tony smiles and says, "That sounds like a plan." Both of them feel really happy to be in each other's arms. 

Suddenly Peter picks Tony up in bridal style and Tony lets out a yelp of surprise and says, "You look like your not carrying a human but a stuffed doll. My boyfriend is really strong." Tony chuckles and Peter smirks and says, "You have no idea, babe." _I don't think I need to hide things from Tony but I think I should do it gradually. I can't drop everything at once. I trust him._ Peter thinks.

Peter enters Tony's room from the adjoining door and goes to the bed. He puts Tony down gently and says, "Now, I think that we should forget about everything else and just kiss and cuddle and fall asleep. We have school tomorrow so we have to wake up early." Tony agrees and pulls Peter down on the bed with him. "You're right. Let's kiss. I love kissing you. You taste really good." Tony says and makes a pout asking for a kiss. Peter chuckles and kisses Tony.

They both make out, say I love yous, and cuddles a lot before they fall asleep. Peter's body is covering Tony's and their legs entangled. Tony looks really small in this position and they both look really adorable. Peter wakes up when Maria comes into Tony's room at 3 a.m. with a camera. He pretends to be asleep. She clicked a lot of photos of them while cooing at how adorable they look. When she is done, she kisses both their heads and wishes them sweet dreams and left. Peter's cheeks redden but after a while, he again falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!!!!
> 
> I have a question. Do you guys want this to be mpreg for our ship? 
> 
> Oh!! I would love it. Please reply, guys so I can make a decision. There are not many mpreg starker fics where Tony is the one getting pregnant.
> 
> Please share your view on this, I won't judge if you say no or that you don't like mpreg. Because everyone has the right to choose what they like and what they don't. I love mpreg but I want you guys to choose for this fic as I want you all to enjoy this. (*^▽^*)
> 
> I am comfortable with writing both mpreg and non-mpreg fics.


	8. Peter's First Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns about Peter's first secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about how this storyline is going. ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

Peter wakes up to the alarm on his phone at 5:00 am. He looks at Tony sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiles. He kisses his forehead and untangle himself carefully from Tony so he doesn't wake up.

He goes to the bathroom and does his business. He takes a spare toothbrush from the cabinet and does his morning hygiene routine. He also decides to take a shower and wears the same nightclothes again. He gets out of the bathroom and go to the bed to wake tony up since it's already 5:25 am. He sits down next to him and kisses his cheek as he lightly shakes him and says, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. We are going to get late if you don't wake up now." Tony makes some rebelling noise and cover's his face with pillow and Peter chuckles.

"Come on, babe. You need to wake up. I don't wanna be late on my 2nd day. I'll leave you here and go to school alone." Peter says in a playful tone but Tony suddenly jolts up and says, "Nope, you're not going to go into that honeycomb alone. I don't want any of those bitches near you. I need to be with you there to shoo them away." Peter burst into laughter while Tony rubs his eyes to get rid of sleepiness and says, "I need my coffee." Peter calms down and pulls Tony in his lap and kisses his forehead. "You will get some but before that, you need to go and freshen up. We can go downstairs to have breakfast after that." Peter says and carries him to the bathroom. He puts Tony down and kisses his forehead one last time and Tony only smiles at him with closed eyes.

Peter returns to the room and takes his watch and wears it. He asks Edith to send a drone with his clothes so he can wear them today. He opens the holo screen and checks his e-mails to pass the time until Tony is done. He sees the e-mail from his manager informing him that he has arranged everything according to plan for May and Ben's security. He also mentioned that he has arranged people around his school too so if there is a leak of information and the media gets there, the situation can be handled. Peter smiles to himself and puts the holo screen off. Not even a minute later, Tony comes out of the bathroom and goes straight to Peter's lap and sits down. He wraps his arms around Peter's neck and buries his face into his nape. Peter wraps his arms around Tony's waist to support him.

"You still haven't woken up? Even after the shower? You smell nice." Peter says as he buries his face into Tony's dark and wet hair. Tony groans and says, "I can't wake up without my morning coffee dose." Peter chuckles thinking that how similar both universe's Tonys are. "What time is it? You said we would get late." Tony asks. Peter looks at his phone screen and says, "It's 5:42 am." 

Tony jerks his head away from Peter's nape and looks at him with wide eyes, "Oh my god! Why have you woken me up at this ungodly hour? There's a whole lot of time before school starts. I even hurried in taking a shower because you said we were getting late." Tony says with a whine. Peter shakes his head and says, "No, there isn't. We need to have a complete breakfast, not only coffee before going to school because that's not healthy and I know you must be doing that till now but you are not going to do that from now on. Both of us need to get changed into more appropriate clothing too and we have to drive all the way to the end of the Queens to go to school. It's a 25 min drive in my car. So we have to leave at 6:55 so we can at least reach there 10 min before the class start."

Tony rolls his eyes, "That's too much of a punctuality you have got there, Pete. I need sleep." Tony pouts. Peter gives him an unimpressed look and says, "And you will get your sleep. We are going to change your sleeping schedule a little from today onwards. Yesterday was an exception. So, for today, you can take a nap after school at my house. You are living too much of an unhealthy lifestyle. That's not going to work. You are only 17 and your body is still growing. Look at you, you are so small and thin. Even a little fast wave of wind can fly you away. We don't want that now do we, babe?" Peter raised an eyebrow and amusement clear on his face like he is imagining the scene.

"I'm going to turn 18 in a month. I'm not 17. And I'm not thin. That's called maintaining a figure." Tony says unhelpfully. Peter narrows his eyes and says, "You're not 18 yet. I'm not taking any kind of excuses. I love you for you and I don't care about your figure. You're really beautiful, Tones but I really think that you need to gain some weight. I want you to stay healthy and not look like just a bone skeleton covered with non-existent meat and skin." Peter finished with a soft expression over his face. 

"Okay, Pete. But not too much. I don't want to get fat. I don't want others to steal you away from me." Tony says with insecurity lacing his voice. Peter takes his chin in his hand and looks into his eyes. "Baby, no one is ever going to steal me away from you. I'm never leaving you, no matter what. I only love you and you. I am going to love you no matter how you look. I will still love you even if you look round and chubby or even when you get all old and have gray hairs." Peter says.

"There are too many I love yous in that. But I love it and I love you too, love." Tony chuckles at his own use of the word 'love' and continues, "Though I appreciate that you'll love me even when I get chubby but that doesn't mean you get to make me gain too much weight. I am telling you that I'm only allowing myself to gain only a few pounds." Peter rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever you want, babe. As long as you are healthy and you have enough nutrition in your body." Peter kisses his lips and puts him down on the bed and stands up. "Now come one we need to go eat breakfast," Peter says and takes Tony's hand and they both go downstairs.

It's 5:55 and Howard and Maria are in the dining room. Jarvis is bringing breakfast for everyone from the kitchen. Howard is in his joggers and looks like he is back from his running. He is sitting at the dining table chair and is reading a newspaper while Maria is arranging the dishes with Jarvis. Everyone in the Stark house is an early riser except for Tony. Peter and Tony enter the dining room and everyone stills their movements. Howard puts down his newspaper and looks at the two. "Good Morning, everyone." Peter greets. Everyone greets him back.

"Maria! Is that really our son who wakes up at the last moment and makes a run to school with a disposable cup of dark coffee almost every day and who never eats breakfast on school day cause he stays too busy sleeping to do that," Howard says with a mocking tone. Tony only rolls his eyes and takes Peter with him to take a seat at the dining table. "Yes, dad. I am that son of yours." Tony says with emphasis on the word 'that'

Maria chuckles at the antics of the father-son duo. "Don't worry. Tony is not doing that ever again. I'll make sure of it. He really needs to improve his lifestyle to a healthy one." Peter says and Tony once again rolls his eyes. "We are not having that conversation now. My mum and dad are not going to stop complaining about everything I do to you and we will be late. You don't wanna be late for your second day now, do you?" Peter looks at him with an unimpressed look plastered on his face because of Tony using his own words against him. 

"You are right we should save that conversation for later when Peter will be here again. We can tell him everything in 'details' " Howard says with a smirk and Tony groans while Peter laughs at him. "Yes, that's right," Peter says. Jarvis gives them both a cup of coffee. They thank him and drinks it. "Now I feel more awake," Tony says and everyone laughs at him. They all start having breakfast which is crumbled eggs, bacon, and toast. There was Nutella, peanut butter and jam was also there on the table if anyone wants to eat.

Peter makes a PB & J for Tony and gives him to which Maria coos and Peter starts blushing a little. "Mom, Peter is a really good chef. He and his uncle were the one who made dinner yesterday and it was heavenly." Tony praises his boyfriend in front of his parents and Peter's blush gets a little darker. He clears his throat and says, "Thanks, Tones." Maria looks at him and says, "You have to make something for us too." Peter only smiles and says, "Sure, Maria. I'll make sure to invite you all for dinner at my house once I'm fully settled here." They continue their breakfast after that. By the time they are done, it's already 6:15 am.

Tony and Peter go back to Tony's bedroom. Once they are in the bedroom, Tony pulls him into a kiss and says, "I needed my morning kiss." Peter pulls him close and kisses him deeper. When they break apart, Peter says, "Me too."

Suddenly there is a knock on the bedroom's window. Both of them look at it and sees that there is a drone out there and is knocking with what looks like his mechanical arms. "What is that? Is that a drone?" Tony asks and Peter hurriedly goes towards the window and says, "That is my drone. I called it from my house to bring me some clothes to wear at school today. I hope you don't mind." Peter opens the window to let the drone come in. He closes it again once the drone is in. Peter walks back to the table and the drone follows him.

Tony is looking at him with curiosity. "How did you call it here? And how is it following you? Can I check it out? Are you the one who made it?" Tony bombarded him with questions. Peter chuckles at his excitement and says, "Yes, Tony. I made it. I can control each one of my technology with all my devices. I can operate anything in my house from here. I have my own private satellite and servers which can't be accessed by anyone other than me." Tony looks at him with awe and thinks _Peter is so cool and a genius. I love him so much. I can kiss him right now_ but lets him continue. 

"As for why it is following me,-" he shows his watch "-that is because of this. This is the device with which I accessed it, so it will go to the location where this device is at. I was going to show you this later when you come to my house today after school but I guess, I should show you this now. But before that, I would like to confirm that you all won't let this information out to anyone. This stays between us. Okay, baby?" Peter says in a serious tone.

Tony nods. "I assure you, Peter. I won't leak any information about your tech to anyone." Tony says with seriousness as he promises to keep whatever he is going to show a secret. "I trust you, Tony. That is the reason I'm showing you this" Peter says with a smile and Tony smiles back. "Come on, Pete. I can wait anymore. Just show it." Tony says and Peter chuckles at his impatience.

"Ok, look," Peter says as he accesses the holo screen through the watch. He accesses the drone manually and the drone opens the section in which it has the clothes it carried. "Wow!! Is that an actual fully functional hologram virtual screen computer? Pete, it is something revolutionary. Everyone around the world is trying to make that possible but no one has ever succeeded fully." Tony says as he looks at the holo screen like its a miracle.

"That's not everything, Tony," Peter says. "There is more to it?" Tony asks with wide eyes. Peter nods his head and smirks. "Edith, can you please send my modified bike here and return my car back to the house? I think we are going to have to hurry to school since we are spending time on showing you off." Peter commands his AI and she replies, "I'm flattered Peter and the bike has left the garage and will be here in 10 minutes. As for the car, I have already installed myself into all your vehicles so it'll leave any moment." Just as she finishes saying the sound of the engine starting and the car leaving the driveway can be heard.

In this universe, in Peter's fake memories, he had already started making the AI a few years ago so he had already installed the required equipments in all his devices and vehicles by which his AI can install itself in them. He just needed to make an AI to put them to work. Without an AI, they were useless. Peter already knew how to make it because he learned everything from Mr.Stark in those years of internship which made all things very easy for him here. He didn't have to waste his time doing those things by making them all by himself and then installing it in everything. He only needed to make the AI and command it to install itself in already equipped things. He only made the frosting and decorated an already finely baked cake. _I can't thank the stone entities enough though I think they have done a few things over the board. Scratch that, they have gone overboard with many things._ Peter thinks.

"OH MY GOD!! Peter!!" Tony says and jumps into Peter's arms. "You have an actual AI and not only that, it can drive you car and bike without an actual driver. There are cars which self-parks but this, this is awesome, Pete." Tony says with wonder and excitement clear in his voice. "Peter, can you show me what more your AI can do? How did you program it? Her voice really sounds like a human. There are emotions too. Can you help me with the AI I'm trying to make?" before Tony can continue Peter cuts him off.

"Tony, give me a chance to speak," Peter says and chuckles. "I think we should first start getting ready for school. We can discuss everything in detail after school. I have also installed Edith into my glasses, phone, tablet, and laptop. So, on our way to school, you can wear the glasses and ask her as many questions as you want while I drive the bike. She will tell you everything. You can even keep them on for the whole day if you want." Peter tells Tony and kisses his lips so he gets a little distracted but who was he kidding.

Tony pulls back and says, "Really? I can keep them on for the whole day? Ohh!! I have so many questions for her." Tony is really excited. Peter smiles fondly at him and says, "Now, let's get ready." Tony groans and says, "I hate school." Peter rolls his eyes and says, "Who doesn't?" Peter gets the clothes from the drone and puts the one he wore yesterday into it and sends it back. They both start getting ready. (I found this photo of young RDJ on the google and was like Woah!! My jaw hanged open.)

(This is how those two look after getting ready. Just imagine RDJ/Tony even younger, a little thinner and feminine. And Peter is also wearing his black ankle boots from the day before.)

Once they get ready, they look at and admire each other. "You look hot, Tones," Peter says and wraps his arms around him. He also pulls him closer so their bodies are touching. "You're not looking so bad yourself," Tony says in a teasing tone. Peter fakes an ouch and Tony laughs, "Just kidding, babe. You are looking awesome but that's going to turn into a problem because everyone is going to throw themselves at you more now. Ugh, I'll have to work really hard to keep you safe with me." Tony says and his tone gets annoyed at the last sentences. 

Suddenly Tony gets an idea and he makes a puppy dog eyes look. Peter knows he is doomed because whatever Tony is going to ask, he is going to accept. "Babe, can you please do something and match our schedule for classes? Please? I don't want to separate from you." Tony says with a pout and flatters his lashes. Peter gulps down. He doesn't want to give in so easily but he sighs in defeat and says, "Okay, I just need to ask Enzo, my manager and he will settle everything with the school even before we reach there. I seriously don't know how he does his work so fast and efficiently. Guess those are his specialties."

Tony makes a victory sound as Peter pulls out his phone and messages his manager. He gets a simple reply of 'Give me 5 min.' Peter looks at Tony and says, "He said to give him 5 minutes." Tony hugs him tighter and kisses his cheeks and says, "Thank you, baby. I love you so much." Peter grins and is happy that he made Tony happy. "I love you too." Peter looks at the time and it's 6:46 am.

They make their way down with their bags and stuff. They are greeted by Maria and Howard who are sitting on the living room sofa and watching the morning news. Peter and Tony frowns when they look at the screen. It's a live news from the outside of their school. There are many reporters outside the school gate and school guards are trying to shoo them away. The reporter says, "We have got information that Loreto Benozzo De Rege has taken admission in this school under a different name-" she was cut off by some guys in black and white suites.

"Those must be the guys my manager informed me that he arranged at school," Peter says. Suddenly, Enzo appeared in front of the camera and says in his Italian accent, "I'm Enzo Carlo Soriano. I'm the manager and legal representative of Mr.De Rege-" he continues on and threatens the media to put a lawsuit on them if they didn't leave. Just in 2 minutes after he finished, all the reporters leave the sight and live telecast ends."Well, that's him," Peter says with an awkward chuckle. "You have got one hell of a guy by your side, Peter," Howard says.

"Yes, I know. Enzo used to work for my father and now he works for me. He was the youngest employee of my parents. He joined my their company after he completed his Ph.D. in Laws from Oxford at only 20. He is the son of my parent's close friends so we have known each other since childhood. His parents also died with mine because they were in the same car coming back from a formal function of the company. He decided to follow me here. He is now 22 and is really a close friend of mine. Most of my trusted people are from my parent's company. They left the company after I sold it and followed me here and now helps me in building my own company because they trusted me more. But most of the people who followed me here are unmarried and are in their late 20s or early 30s." Peter says being proud of his loyal colleagues/allies/employees/friends, he doesn't know what to call them.

Peter's phone rings and he picks up after seeing his Enzo's name on the screen.

"Hello, Loreto." Enzo's voice comes from the other side of the phone in his Italian accent.

"Enzo, thanks for getting the media away from school. I just saw the news."

"There is no need. It's my job. I have also added extra security for your relatives too. I'm at your school so I personally took care of matching your and Tony Stark's schedule. I will give it to you once you get here."

"Good and thanks for that favor too." Peter clears his throat.

"Well, you have to give me the details of what's between you and Tony Stark," Enzo says in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you later. Let me first leave here. I'm at Manhatten but I have my bike so I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Wait, isn't your house in Brooklyn? What are you- Wait, I know. The Stark house is in Manhatten, you're there, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Damn, you're fast. I need details. Come here soon." 

"Ok, see you soon." Peter finishes the conversation and cuts the line. He looks at time and finds that It's already 6:59 am. He looks at Tony and asks, "Should we leave?" Tony smiles at him and says, "Yeah, we should. I told them that I'm going to your house after school to check out your lab and help you with settling in." he gestures towards his parents. They say their goodbyes to them and left the house and goes towards the parking area. Peter's bike is now parked in the place of his car. (A one like the image below. I also want to say that all the images I add in the chapters, they are from google.)

"Damn, that's an amazing bike, Pete. I'm excited to ride it." Tony says as he examines the bike and Peter only smirks as he gives Tony a helmet and he himself wears a one. "Well, you're going to love it." Peter gets on the bike and asks Tony to hop on. Once Tony is one the bike and his arms are securely tight around Peter's waist, Peter starts the bike and gets on the road.

* * *

**Author :**

I added Enzo's character in the story because I feel that Peter needs a friend who he does not know from his former universe. Enzo can be his friend out of this circle and can be really helpful to him. He can be a good listener and can give clear advice to him if he needs one. Please tell me what you guys think about this new character? 

_**LORENZO RICHELMY AS ENZO CARLO SORIANO** _

I imagine Lorenzo as Enzo. You can imagine him as whoever you want if you don't want to imagine him as Enzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your opinion on this chapter and how the story is progressing. (*^▽^*) 
> 
> I love writing this fic. There is so much to write about in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to assume that students graduate from Midtown High School at age 20 in this fic. Cause if Peter was 16 or 17 years old he could not move to another country and live alone as well as sell his inherited properties and business in Italy. And I didn't want it to be college AU. I want it to be a high school one.
> 
> Please comment on what your opinion is. It'll help me improve. Kudos are always appreciated. 🤗


End file.
